Une erreur douloureuse
by leosam59
Summary: Harry a un jumeau, Elliot. Dumbledore croit qu'il est l'élue. Et les Potter préfèrent le laisser aux soins des Dursley. Mais ceux-ci trouvent le moyen de s'en débarrasser et c'est Severus qui le recueille et l'élève comme son fils.
1. Lancement UED

Bonjour ! C'est ma première fic. Je suis un peu (beaucoup) stressée et j'espère quelle va plaire. Je poste le début pour savoir si le résumé inspire des lecteurs, j'avoue avoir déjà lue quelques fics qui ressemblaient à celle-là donc j'ai peur de lasser les lecteurs. Si je reçois beaucoup d'avis me disant qu'ils ne veulent pas de cette fic, alors peut être que je la supprimerai. Bref je vous mets un résumé un peu plus général.

**Titre** : Et si l'on changeait tout ?

**Pairing : **aucun

**Rating** : M

**Résumé : **Harry à un jumeau, Elliot. Dumbledore croit qu'il est l'élue. Et les Potter préfèrent laisser « aux soins » des Dursley. Mais ceux-ci trouvent le moyen de s'en débarrasser et c'est Séverus qui le recueille et l'élève comme son fils.

**Résumé général de la fiction : **La nuit où les jumeaux survivent, il n'y a qu'eux à la maison. Lorsque les parents rentrent ils trouvent Elliot debout dans son berceau et Harry qui dort. Dumbledore en déduit qu'il devait dormir également au moment de la mort de Voldemort, et donc il dit à Lily et James que Elliot est le Survivant. Ils décident (sous l'insistance de Dumbledore) de confier Harry à la sœur de Lily pour pouvoir éduquer Elliot comme il faut. Mais les Dursley ne veulent pas de « ce monstre » et mette le petit devant la porte des voisins. Mais ceux-ci sont en vacances et le bébé reste plusieurs heures devant la porte sans que les Dursley ne s'en inquiète. Séverus passe dans le quartier et découvre Harry, il se rend compte qu'il est déshydraté, sale et surtout frigorifié. Donc il décide de s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa famille. Après quelques jours de recherche, il apprend ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir Potter. Il décide d'élever Harry comme son fils.

Je précise que je suis lycéenne et que je n'ai évidement pas de beta donc je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes. Même si je fais attention je suis loin d'être à l'abri d'une erreur.

Pour la fic je pense faire environ 15 chapitres même si je n'en suis pas sûre.

Maintenant à vos claviers pour les reviews. J'espère quand même que vous ne me direz pas tous d'arrêter. Au moins 1 ou 2 personnes qui veulent de moi, c'est pas trop demandé. Non ?


	2. Prologue

_**Une erreur douloureuse**_

**Titre** : Et si l'on changeait tout ?

**Pairing : **aucun

**Rating** : M

**Résumé : **Harry à un jumeau, Elliot. Dumbledore croit qu'il est l'élu. Les Potter préfèrent le laisser « aux soins » des Dursley. Mais ceux-ci trouvent le moyen de s'en débarrasser et c'est Séverus qui le recueille et l'élève comme son fils.

**Tout d'abord je voudrais tous vous remercier pour votre soutien, et aussi les anonymes, même si je préférerais leur répondre directement.**

Bon voilà le prologue. Je ne comptais pas en faire mais plusieurs personnes me l'ont demandé donc j'ai essayé d'en faire un. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui différencie cela d'un premier chapitre donc il ne va pas être top.

Maintenant bonne lecture et rendez-vous en fin de chapitre.

Prologue

C'était en octobre. Le 31 pour être précis. On était vers les 22 heures. Les Potter s'étaient rendus à une de ses soirées où sont conviés les plus vieilles familles de Sang Pur. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix d'y aller ou non. Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour leurs jumeaux qui devraient rester seuls mais Lily avait assuré à son mari qu'ils dormiraient toute la soirée. Les Potter étaient partis l'esprit plus ou moins tranquille.

C'est donc vers 22 heures que le mage noir le plus puissant de l'Angleterre était arrivé devant la maison des Potter. Il avait entendu parler d'une prophétie qui désignait un enfant né pour le détruire. Le mage avait rassemblé plusieurs indices, toujours en suivant la prophétie, et en avait déduit que celui censé le tuer était l'un des jumeaux Potter. Mais évidemment il comptait bien tuer les deux. Après tout on est un mage noir ou on ne l'est pas.

Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là en cet instant. La maison, située dans le village de Godric's Hollow, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale pour un village moldu, ce pourquoi elle passait inaperçue. Tom ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers l'origine des cris, c'est-à-dire la chambre des garçons. Il faut dire qu'Elliot s'était réveillé il y a dix minutes, il avait faim, donc il a fait ce que tous les bébés font dans ce cas : il a hurlé à pleins poumons, réveillant par la même occasion Harry qui avait appris à laisser son frère crier et attendre que la nourriture arrive.

Lorsque Tom entra, il décida que pour son propre bien, ou plutôt celui de ses tympans, il ferait mieux de tuer le « sale petit brailleur » selon lui, en premier. Il regarda le nom sur le berceau et vit qu'il s'appelait Elliot. Pas que cela lui fasse quelque chose mais il aimait savoir qui il tuait. Donc il leva sa baguette mais au moment où il allait lancer le sort il se rendit compte que l'autre garçon aurait dû crier comme son frère car il était forcément réveillé avec un tel boucan. Il se tourna vers l'autre partie de la pièce et vit le bébé, Harry si l'on regardait le nom sur le berceau, qui le fixait sans rien dire. Ce n'était bien sûr qu'un bébé inoffensif mais la manière dont il le fixait lui donnait des frissons. Il se décida à le tuer en premier et tant pis pour ses tympans, déjà bien abîmés.

Et c'est là que l'impensable se produisit. Le sort fut lancé, mais il ricocha sur Harry et retourna vers Voldemort qui mourut évidement sur le coup. Harry se retrouva comme assommé par l'onde de choc qui suivit et s'évanouit. Il n'avait subi aucun dommage physique bien qu'en écartant ses cheveux on pouvait voir un éclair sur son front. Son frère continua de s'agiter dans son berceau, même si la scène dont il venait d'être témoin avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire taire.

C'est ainsi que James et Lily Potter trouvèrent leurs enfants en rentrant. Elliot était silencieux, ce qui les inquiéta immédiatement car il était en général le plus bruyant des deux. Harry se réveilla doucement quelques minutes après leur arrivée, personne ne se fit du souci pour lui. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient pas de plaies importantes, James appela Albus, et les parrains des petits.

¤¤¤¤¤**hp**¤¤¤¤¤

Albus arriva quelques minutes avant les autres. Il trouva des parents affolés et confus. James prit tout de suite la parole :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ! On les a trouvés comme ça, avec juste Elliot debout dans son berceau et Harry encore endormi. On peut sentir l'aura de Vous-Savez-Qui dans toute la maison. Comment peuvent-ils être encore en vie ? J'étais sûr qu'on les trouverait mort quand je suis rentré et que j'ai senti l'aura de ce sale serpent !

- Je suis très heureux pour vous de savoir qu'ils vont bien. Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Il y a quelques jours, on m'a fait part d'une prophétie qui concerne Lord Voldemort et…

- Lui ? Qu'a-t-il à voir avec mes fils ?

- Lily je vais tout vous dire mais il faut que vous me laissiez parler.

Lily se calma, elle avait confiance en Dumbledore, elle pris donc Elliot dans ses bras et s'assit sur une chaise à côté des berceaux. James lui, se mit à faire les cent pas dans toute la chambre. Il se dirigea vers Harry et le pris dans ses bras. Il savait que Lily avait toujours préféré Elliot, qui était beaucoup plus expressif et réclamait plus d'attention. Mais le maraudeur s'était assagi depuis l'époque bénie de l'école, maintenant il était beaucoup plus posé et préférait le caractère calme de Harry à celui déjà survolté d'Elliot, bien qu'il aimait ses deux fils de la même manière.

Après qu'il se soit lui aussi installé sur une chaise, Dumbledore commençât.

- Il y a quelques jours on m'a fait part d'une prophétie. Elle disait qu'un enfant aura comme destin de vaincre le seigneur noir. Et après ce qu'il s'est produit ici, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un de vos fils.

- Peut être mais lequel ? Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir qui l'a vaincu.

- Je pense que si, Lily. Vous m'avez dit qu'Elliot était réveillé lorsque vous êtes rentrés ?

- Oui il était silencieux et comme en état de choc !

- Elliot a-t- il déjà montré de la magie instinctive ?

- Oui mais je ne comprends pas en quoi cela nous intéresse.

- Au contraire James ! Je suis sûr que Elliot est le survivant.

James cru que c'était une blague.

- Comment pouvez-vous déduire ça sur le simple fait qu'il a fait preuve de magie instinctive ?

- James calmez-vous ! Nous savons tous que Elliot est en général très bruyant et vous m'avez dit vous-même qu'il est plus silencieux que d'habitude. Je pense que la mort de Voldemort l'a épuisé magiquement et physiquement parlant. Je ne l'ai pas entendu pleurer une seule fois depuis que je suis entré, donc il doit vraiment être fatigué !

Le fait que Dumbledore appelle le mage par son nom venait de rappeler à James qui était en face de lui. Il se rappela que ce vieil homme était surtout l'un des plus grands sorciers du siècle. Et il décida qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

- Dumbledore en êtes-vous sûr ?

- Oui Lily. Vous savez que je ne prendrais pas une si grande décision sans en être sûr.

- Quelle décision ? De quoi vous parlez à la fin ?

- James vas-tu finir par te calmer ? Ecoutes ce qu'il a à nous dire et tais-toi !

Ledit James se calma mais bien parce qu'il avait peur des représailles de sa femme. C'est qu'elle pouvait se faire obéir quand elle le voulait ! Même avec les adultes.

- Et bien je ne crois pas à la disparition définitive de Voldemort. Et si il revient il voudra se venger d'avoir été détruit. Donc nous devons former Elliot.

- Bon d'accord Elliot recevra un enseignement spécial mais je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce une décision difficile ?

- J'y viens James.

Le vénérable vieillard s'arrêta comme essoufflé. Il ne savait pas comment le dire. Il avait remarqué que James avait resserré sa prise sur Harry comme si le jeune père savait ce qu'il allait dire. Le petit brun le regardait fixement de ses yeux si verts. Encore plus beaux que ceux de sa mère. Ce regard avait toujours été étrange pour lui. Le regard d'Albus Dumbledore était connu pour transpercer les gens, mais celui de ce bout'chou semblait regarder au plus profond des gens. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Le gosse n'avait que quinze mois ! Il prit une grande inspiration et décida de tout dire sans passer par une des fameuses métaphores dont seul lui avait le secret.

- Harry ne peut pas vivre auprès d'Elliot.

James bondit de sa chaise, il n'y croyait pas !

- QUOI! VOUS ÊTES FOU ! VOUS VOULEZ QU'ON SE SEPARE DE NOTRE FILS !

- Chéri calme-toi ! Ecoutes-le jusqu'au bout.

James accepta de se rasseoir mais ne décoléra pas. Il reposa Harry dans son berceau. Il ne se sentait pas digne de cajoler son fils si il devait l'abandonner par la suite. Dumbledore l'avait choqué mais il savait que le vieil homme ne disait pas ça par plaisir. Il n'avait qu'à regarder ses yeux qui ne pétillaient plus. Chez lui c'était réellement un mauvais signe.

- Je comprends que vous soyez choqués. Mais pensez au temps que vous devrez passer avec Elliot. Il aura besoin de beaucoup d'amour et vous devrez l'entraîner, Harry de sentira à l'écart. Il ne sera pas heureux.

Le jeune homme essaya de négocier mais il avait une petite voix.

- Harry donnera de l'amour à son frère et il jouera pendant les entraînements d'Elliot.

- James arrêtes tu ne crois pas à ce que tu dis. Non je suis d'accord. Nous devons nous séparer de Harry.

- QUOI ! De quoi parlez-vous ?

Sirius et Remus venait d'entrer. C'est Sirius qui avait poussé ce cri et il était horrifié. Remus lui aussi ne savait que penser. Il ne pouvait pas douter de ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était très clair. Harry était son filleul et les paroles de Lily l'avaient révoltées. Comment la si douce jeune maman pouvait dire ça sans que sa voix ne tremble ?

¤¤¤¤¤**hp**¤¤¤¤¤

Quinze minutes après l'arrivée pour le moins mouvementée des deux parrains, le calme était revenu. Enfin plutôt un silence tendu qui s'était installé depuis cinq minutes. James n'y tenant plus osa poser la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres.

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Que n'avait-il pas fait là ! Sirius, qui avait fini par s'asseoir ainsi que Remus se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter le petit Harry qui était dans les bras de Remus. Une mèche de cheveux bougea sur son front et le loup-garou pu voir un éclair sur la peau du petit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que Sirius se mit à crier plus fort qu'Elliot ne l'avait jamais fait.

- VOUS ETES VRAIMENT FOUS ! HARRY N'EST QU'UN BEBE ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS DIRE DE TELLES HORREURS ? VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN AVOIR À FAIRE AVEC VOUS !

- Sirius calmes-toi je t'en prie, je…

- Non James. Tais-toi ! Tu me dégoûtes, je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec toi. Laisses-moi dire au revoir à mon filleul et à mon neveu et après je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir.

Le père se figea et regarda son ami. Ami qui était d'ailleurs rouge de colère. Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Sirius. Il allait perdre son presque frère.

- Oui vas-y, tu en as bien le droit.

Remus reposa Harry dans on berceau et se leva.

- Je suis d'accord avec Sirius. Désolé mais je ne peux plus être votre ami.

James senti cette fois-ci son cœur se briser. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui tournaient le dos pour une chose qu'il n'était toujours pas sûr d'accepter lui-même.

Les deux parrains prirent chacun des petits dans leurs bras puis partirent sans un mot. Le célèbre groupe des maraudeurs venait d'être dissout.

¤¤¤¤¤**hp**¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les personnes restées dans la chambre étaient silencieuses. Un silence douloureux en fait. Surtout pour James. Après un moment Lily parla.

- Ma sœur pourra s'en occuper. Elle déteste la magie mais elle ne fera aucun mal à un bébé. J'en suis sûre.

Son mari était bien trop choqué par la perte de ses amis pour réagir et Dumbledore était heureux qu'ils acceptent sa décision donc il ne fit que hocher la tête.

La décision était définitive et le destin de Harry semblait scellé.

¤¤¤¤¤**hp**¤¤¤¤¤¤

**À suivre **

Bon voilà, c'est fait. J'ai essayé de mettre quelques différences entre les fics de ce genre et la mienne. Mais j'avoue que c'est dur de changer le début. Il ressemble beaucoup aux autres mais je ne peux vraiment pas le faire plus.

Beaucoup m'ont demandé quelle sera ma fréquence de parution mais je ne sais pas encore. Je pars en vacances le 19 juillet pour 15 jours et je n'aurais aucun accès à un ordinateur. Mais je vais mettre ce temps à profit pour écrire les chapitres suivants. Je pense poster les 2 prochains chapitres avant que je parte.

En tout cas je vous jure que les prochains chapitres seront plus intéressants.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Le Sauveur est en danger

_**Une erreur douloureuse**_

**Titre** : Et si l'on changeait tout ?

**Pairing : **aucun

**Rating** : M

**Résumé : **Harry à un jumeau, Elliot. Dumbledore croit qu'il est l'élu. Les Potter préfèrent le laisser « aux soins » des Dursley. Mais ceux-ci trouvent le moyen de s'en débarrasser et c'est Séverus qui le recueille et l'élève comme son fils.

**Premièrement je veux tous vous faire un immense MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**Je reçois beaucoup de reviews, même si j'en ai eu moins sur le prologue que sur le lancement. Mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir. En tout cas, touts les avis sont très gentils.**

**Donc dans ce chapitre je m'essaye au POV. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je vous préviens déjà que vous allez détester et aimer Lily, adorer James, vouloir égorger Dumbledore et serrer la main de McGonagald… ou pas. Vous me comprendrez.**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre**

Chapitre 1 : Le sauveur est en danger

Albus sortit de la maison en promettant aux parents de revenir d'ici une heure. Il voulait leur laisser du temps avec leur bébé, et il avait une lettre à écrire pour les Dursley. Il avait aussi demandé à Lily de préparer un panier ou quelque chose pour y déposer Harry. Dumbledore craignait un peu que James ne change d'avis mais il avait vu la détermination sur le visage de Lily et il savait que la jeune femme saurait décider son mari s'il le fallait. Elliot devait être entraîné le plus tôt possible et Harry ne serait qu'un obstacle en le distrayant de son rôle de sauveur du monde magique. _(__Nda :__ Je sais que là Dumby à l'air un peu insensible mais j'ai toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il se serve de Harry comme d'une arme, sans lui demander son avis.) _

Dans la maison la tension régnait. James était remis de son choc, après avoir perdu ses amis et désormais il était furieux ! Il avait d'ailleurs préféré aller dans le jardin situé derrière la maison et il essayait de penser calmement à tout ce qui s'était passé

Début POV James

Pourquoi ça a du nous arriver à nous ? Ca ne suffisait pas de devoir se battre contre cette saleté de mage noir, maintenant qu'il a enfin disparu il faut qu'on abandonne notre fils et qu'on fasse travailler l'autre à la sortie de berceau. Et encore si Dumbledore attend jusque là.

Et Lily qui est prête à confier Harry à une bonne femme qui la déteste. D'accord c'est sa sœur mais Pétunia la déteste ! Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois, j'avais accompagné Lily quand elle avait voulu annoncer à sa _chère_ sœur qu'elle allait de marier. Ma femme s'attendait à ce que sa sœur lui tombe dans les bras et qu'elle soit heureuse pour elle. La pauvre a été servie. Pétunia nous a jetés dehors en disant que nous ne ferions que mettre au monde des monstres comme nous. Des monstres. Et dire qu'on va lui confier Harry, j'en ai déjà des sueurs !

Enfin, je suppose que je peux faire confiance à Lily, Pétunia ne fera tout de même pas de mal à un bébé. N'est ce pas ? Et puis chez les moldus, il y a des règles contre la violence faite aux enfants. Non je dois arrêter de penser à ça ! De toute façon notre fils serait de retour chez nous l'été avant son entrée à Poudlard. Donc tout ira bien. Oui tout ira parfaitement bien ! D'ailleurs il sera peut être très heureux chez eux. Pétunia a un fils du même âge que Harry, peut être qu'il verra un frère adoptif en Harry et qu'ils s'entendront à merveille _( __Nda :__ Que l'utopie est douce ! ). _ Oui je dois me calmer. Harry sera très heureux et quand on se reverra on rattrapera le temps perdu tout les deux et tout se passera au mieux.

En plus Dumbledore a raison Elliot doit être préparé au mieux. Même si ça me fait mal de le penser, je sais que nous ne pourront pas donner à Harry l'attention dont il aura besoin. Nous devrons nous concentrer entièrement sur Elliot. Et puis Harry comprendra, il a l'air d'être un enfant intelligent, même s'il n'est qu'un bébé. Je le sais, je le sens ! Ca parait ridicule mais c'est mon fils et j'en suis sûr ! Je veux le croire ! Comme le fait qu'il sera heureux. Je veux y croire !

Fin du POV James

¤¤¤¤¤**hp**¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la chambre Lily était soulagée que son mari ait quitté la pièce. Elle ne pouvait supporter son regard si lourd de reproches et tristesse. Elle aussi souffrait. James croyait peut être que c'état facile pour elle. Eh bien non, loin de là !

Début POV Lily

Oh mon dieu ! Mon bébé ! Mon petit ange ! Je suis désolée, tellement désolée ! Je te jure que si je pouvais je te garderais. Mais Elliot doit être notre priorité ! Il est beaucoup plus fragile, on doit vraiment s'en occuper. Et puis il est l'Elu, le Sauveur. Toi tu n'es _que_ le frère de l'élu. Il va devoir être entraîné. Et puis il est puissant, il a déjà fait de la magie instinctive. Toi non ! Ce qui veut dire que tu es sûrement moins puissant, tu le gênerais. Il essayera de ne pas être plus fort que toi pour ne pas te vexer et ce sera dangereux pour lui lorsqu'il rencontrera le lord noir.

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu sera bien chez ma sœur. Il le faut ! De toute façon je suis sûre qu'elle ne te fera pas de mal. Il faut que j'en sois sûre, sinon James se rendra compte que je doute et il ne voudra plus te laisser partir. Je ne sais déjà pas comment j'ai fait pour le convaincre. Il t'a toujours préféré, pourtant je sais qu'il me reproche de privilégier ton frère. Ila peut être raison. C'est vrai, Elliot est plus affectueux, il demande plus de câlins. Toi tu es toujours silencieux, tu ne te fais pas voir. Mais je t'aime quand même. Tu restes mon fils, mon petit bébé. Je suis persuadée que quand on se retrouvera, on aura plein de chose à te dire. Mais surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime !

Fin POV Lily

Lily finit par quitter la pièce. Elle devait préparer ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé. Elle croisa James dans l'escalier, il allait voir Harry. Elle n'osa pas lui parler mais remarqua tout de même que la tristesse avait été remplacée par la résignation. Bien. Il n'essayera plus de la convaincre. Parce que mine de rien, il arriverait presque à la faire douter. Et elle ne devait pas douter. Elle devait penser à Elliot.

James se dirigea donc vers le berceau de Harry. Lily avait raison, il était résigné. Harry quittera leurs vies durant un moment, plutôt long c'est vrai, mais ils le reverront. Et ils lui feront oublier ces années. De toute façons, il était sûr qu'il n'arrivera pas à faire changer d'avis à sa femme et au directeur. Il était vraiment effondré, mais il pensait que son fils serait plus heureux chez sa tante. Lui l'aimait son fils. De façon inconditionnel même ! Mais il savait que sa femme s'occupera beaucoup plus d'Elliot. Elle le faisait déjà avant et il avait bien vu son regard fier quand Dumbledore avait dit qu'Elliot était le Sauveur.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Dumbledore, lui aussi sera dur avec Harry. Il l'empêchera de se rapprocher de son frère, il leur avait fait comprendre qu'il _gênerait_ le Sauveur. Bon sang, ils étaient jumeaux ! Jamais ils ne se _gêneraient_. Et James pensait aussi à l'avenir. Elliot serait célèbre, et Harry ne serait que le frère de l'Elu. Il sera peut être même raillé par les journalistes. Non, en bon père il devait protéger son petit ange. Donc Harry grandira peut être loin de lui mais il grandira heureux. Il était résigné, certes, mais c'était de savoir que son fils serait plus heureux loin de lui. Et ça lui brisait le cœur.

James pris son fils dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Harry le regarda de ses grands yeux verts, plus beaux encore que ceux de sa femme. Oh merlin, le père avait l'impression que le petit savait ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui faire. Il voyait du reproche dans ses yeux. Mais il savait qu'il le rêvait. Ce gosse était très vif pour son âge mais pas au point de comprendre ce qui se disait autour de lui. Et de toute façon sa décision était prise, il protégerait son fils.

¤¤¤¤¤**hp**¤¤¤¤¤

Albus venait d'arriver chez les Potter. L'heure était écoulée et la lettre était écrite. En arrivant il vit que Harry était déjà près. Dans un petit couffin, entouré de couvertures, il dormait profondément. James avait le couffin sur les genoux, il semblait vraiment déchiré mais Albus vit bien qu'il était résigné et il du retenir un petit sourire. Il était fier de les avoir amenés là où il le voulait. Il se mit à discuter avec Lily à propos de la lettre qu'il avait écrit.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'ancien maraudeur disait un dernier au revoir à son fils. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit l'éclair qui barrait son front. Mais la cicatrice était déjà blanche, comme ancienne. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de blessure au front, sa femme lui aurait dit tout de même. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que Dumbledore lui demanda si tout était prêt. La cicatrice ne semblait pas douloureuse, et James se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps pour demander à sa femme de lui expliquer d'où elle provenait.

Donc le directeur prit le petit dans le couffin, fit un dernier commentaire sur ses yeux magnifiques et transplana. Harry venait de sortir de leurs vies pour les dix années à venir.

¤¤¤¤¤**hp**¤¤¤¤¤

Quand arriva à Privet Drive, Albus eu la surprise de trouver sa collègue et amie, le professeur McGonagald. Il lui avait parlé du drame et de ce qui allait arriver à Harry lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard pour la lettre. Et elle était venue ici car elle voulait lui faire changer d'avis. Comment son ami pouvait réellement penser à abandonner un enfant. Bon d'accord il n'allait pas être vraiment abandonné. Mais il allait grandir loin de sa famille, de son père. Minerva avait déjà vue James avec son fils et c'était un spectacle magnifique. Il ne voyait que ce bébé, son bébé. Comment pouvait-il lui aussi être d'accord avec cet abandon.

Albus, lui, avait une incroyable envie de partir en courant. Une Minerva en colère pouvait être effrayante et là, elle semblait furieuse. Il se décida à avancer. De toute façon il allait y passer !

- Comment pouvez-vous séparer cet enfant de sa famille ? C'est ignoble ! Non n'ouvrez pas la bouche et écoutez-moi ! Je refuse de vous laissez faire sans défendre ce petit. Personne ne l'a fait, alors ce sera moi et je jure…

- Minerva, écoutez-moi un peu, je vais tout vous expliquer. Elliot doit être PRIORITAIRE et Harry doit être écarté. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ne reverra plus jamais sa famille. Il grandira un certain temps loin de ses parents…

- Et loin de son frère Albus. De son frère jumeaux ! Et s'ils étaient des jumeaux magiques ! Vous y avez pensé ?

- C'est impossible ! Il faudrait qu'ils aient la même puissance magique.

- Et comment pouvez-vous affirmer que Harry n'a pas la puissance de son frère ? Il ne sont pas à un âge où on peut évaluer leur puissance.

- Peut être, mais Elliot a déjà fait preuve de magie instinctive, cela prouve bien qu'il sera puissant, non ?

- La magie instinctive est juste la preuve que l'enfant est magique. Ca peut aussi bien vouloir dire que Harry sait déjà se contrôler et donc qu'il est plus puissant que son frère.

- Vous vous contredisez Minerva, s'il est plus puissant qu'Elliot alors ce ne sont pas des jumeaux magiques, puisque leur magie est inégale.

- Bien ! Vous avez gagné Albus, ils ne sont pas jumeaux magiques. Mais je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec vous sur le fait de séparer Harry de son frère. Ils sont tout de même jumeaux !

- Ils ne seront pas séparés éternellement, à leurs dix ans, ils seront de nouveau ensemble et rattraperont le temps perdu.

- Et son père ! James aime tant son fils ! Comment pouvez-vous séparer un père et un fils ? Surtout quand le père est aussi attaché à son fils !

A ce moment Albus hésita. Il savait que Minerva aimait beaucoup James. Le gryffondor lui avait peut être fait des cheveux blanc lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard mais leur collaboration au sein de l'Ordre les avez rapprochés. Et elle lui avait pardonné son comportement au moment où elle avait vue le jeune père regarder son fils comme la huitième merveille du monde. La directrice des lions avait été émue. Donc Dumbledore décida de lui mentir sur le comportement de James.

- James n'a pas eu de problème avec ça. Il comprend qu'il doit faire des sacrifices pour le bien de tous. Elliot est le Sauveur et tout doit être fait pour qu'il soit formé au mieux !

- Je ne suis toujours pas sûre d'être d'accord avec vous Albus.

- Est-ce que je vous ai déjà déçu Minerva ?

- Non, bien sûre que non ! Vous avez raison Albus. Bien je pense donc que je peux vous croire. Faites comme bon vous semble.

Minerva fit un dernier au revoir à Harry comme l'avait fait James un peu plus tôt. Ensuite Dumbledore déposa le couffin devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive et coinça la lettre entre les épaisses couvertures. Puis les deux professeurs se dirigèrent vers le bout de la rue, avant de transplaner, laissant le jeune Harry Potter seul face à son destin.

¤¤¤¤¤**hp**¤¤¤¤¤

**A suivre**

Je pense que vous êtes d'accord avec moi pour Lily. Quant à James, je voulais vraiment en faire un gentil, j'espère que j'ai réussi. J'attends vos avis sur les POV et aussi sur les différents sentiments des perso sur ce chapitre.

Sino je suis sûre que vous allez me demander : Mais que sont des jumeaux magiques ? Eh bien je ne vous dirai rien ! Et toc ! Non plus sérieusement je ne peux pas vous le dire sans spoiler la suite. Je vous laisse deviner.

Je dois vous dire que je n'ai pas vérifiée les fautes. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster demain donc je me dépêche de le faire aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier l'orthographe, ou la syntaxe, ou quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Si il y a vraiment trop de fautes, dîtes-le moi et je le reposterai plus tard.

Bon je vous lâche et vous dis à bientôt sur le prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver jeudi ou vendredi.

Bisous.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Le sauveur est sauvé

_**Une erreur douloureuse**_

**Titre** : Et si l'on changeait tout ?

**Pairing : **aucun

**Rating** : M

**Résumé : **Harry à un jumeau, Elliot. Dumbledore croit qu'il est l'élu. Les Potter préfèrent le laisser « aux soins » des Dursley. Mais ceux-ci trouvent le moyen de s'en débarrasser et c'est Séverus qui le recueille et l'élève comme son fils.

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors ce chapitre est plus court que les autres et je vous prie de m'en excuser mais mon départ en vacances a été avancé et donc j'ai plein de chose à faire. Je cours dans toute la maison, de la cave à la salle de bains, en passant par ma chambre ! Bref je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour réussir à écrire et poster le chapitre à temps.**

**Mais avant je voulais faire quelques mises au point.**

Les POV : Vous m'avez tous dit que je les avais réussi donc « Merci ! ». Mais par contre vous êtes assez mitigés, certains veulent à tout prix que je continue d'en mettre et plusieurs trouvent que ça coupe le texte. Donc j'ai décidé de continuer à en faire mais je vais les limiter, comme ça normalement tout le monde sera content.

La réaction de Lily et James : Vous avez été nombreux à être outrés du comportement de Lily. Je tiens à préciser qu'elle aime ses deux fils, mais elle préfère Elliot. Elle veut vraiment que Harry soit heureux mais dans son esprit, Elliot est la priorité. Et aussi dans ma fic, Dumbledore a un rôle de méchant, ne l'oubliez pas. En fait tout le monde l'admire et il en joue pour les amener où il veut. Si il dit à Lily que Harry va gêner Elliot, ben elle le croit ! Et comme elle préfère Elliot, elle est prête à se séparer de Harry si Dumby lui dit que c'est le mieux à faire.

James, lui, il aime ses deux fils de la même manière. C'est vrai qu'il privilégie des fois Harry mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il sait que sa femme le fait avec Elliot, donc il égalise. Il comprend que si Harry reste avec eux, il sera malheureux. D'abord sa mère s'occupera beaucoup plus d'Elliot, surtout maintenant qu'il est l'Elu. Ensuite Dumbledore fera tout pour l'écarter le plus possible de son frère pour le mouler comme il veut. Et pour finir, Elliot va devenir célèbre et cela va retomber sur Harry qui sera traqué par les journalistes (on pense tous à la _chère_ Rita Skeeter) comme son frère. Donc James préfère que Harry soit loin de lui si il sait qu'il est heureux. Ce qu'il fait lui déchire le cœur mais c'est par amour pour son fils.

Les Jumeaux : Certains m'ont demandé si ils allaient se retrouver. La réponse est oui évidement. On m'a demandé si ils allaient bien s'entendre, ou si Elliot allait être un insupportable crétin comme on s'y attend. Et bien, premièrement est ce que vous me croyez vraiment assez bête pour vous dévoiler tout mon scénario ? Et ensuite je vous ai prévenu que je ferrais tout pour m'éloigner au maximum des fics que je connais sur ce thème, tout en restant crédible. Donc ce sera un insupportable crétin mais peut être pas avec tout le monde. Et je n'ai pas dis non plus qu'il n'en sera pas un avec Harry.

Sirius et Remus : On m'a dit qu'ils auraient pu prendre Harry avec eux. Alors c'est vrai mais je considère qu'il sont tellement choqués par tout ce qu'il ont entendus qu'ils ont le cerveau qui tourne au ralentit, ou qui est carrément à l'envers. Et j'avoue aussi que ça ne m'arrangeait pas du tout parce que sinon, à moins que Severus ne kidnappe Harry, je ne vois pas comment il peut se retrouver à l'élever. Et je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il voudrait l'élever si il ne l'a jamais vu. Donc c'est comme ça, Sirius et Remus ne prendront pas Harry avec eux.

McGonagall : Alors pour le nom, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il y avait un « d » au bout. Et bien j'avoue que j'ai eu un gros doute, donc j'ai vérifié sur Internet puis dans les livres et ça s'écrit bien McGonagall.

Ensuite, on m'a aussi dit qu'elle abandonnait un peu trop rapidement devant Dumbledore. C'est vrai qu'en me relisant, je trouve que j'ai un peu expédié cette scène-là. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'au début, elle est comme Lily, pour elle Dumby ne peut pas avoir faux, elle a une totale confiance en lui.

Est-ce que Harry va en vouloir à James, Sirius et Remus : Vous voulez vraiment que je vous donne tout mon scénario hein ? Eh ben non ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous aurez le droit à pas mal de surprises de ce côté-là. Et franchement celui qui trouve ce que j'ai en tête, je lui tire mon chapeau (enfin là j'ai rien sur la tête mais vous comprenez l'idée).La première devrait arriver dans le chapitre 3.

**Bon j'ai finis, je vais vous laisser lire. **

**Ah oui, un dernier petit truc. Comme je poste vite je n'ai rien relue donc il doit rester des fautes d'orthographe/de syntaxe/de frappe. Je m'en excuse d'avance.**

Chapitre 2 : Le sauveur est sauvé

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard, la famille Dursley se réveilla. Après encore une heure, le temps qu'il se prépare à aller travailler, Vernon sortit de la maison. Et lorsqu'il trouva ce bébé sur la porte, il fut… choqué ! En fait on peut carrément dire qu'il s'est évanoui, après avoir poussé un cri très peu masculin. Sa femme, alertée par le bruit d'un corps qui tombe (Nda : ben oui, une telle masse ça fait un sacré boucan !), apparut elle aussi sur le palier. Au début elle ne vit pas le couffin et s'occupa de réveiller Vernon. Qui une fois réveiller se remit à hurler en entendant un gargouillement provenant du bébé affamé qui n'avait pas eu à manger depuis le départ de chez lui.

Donc une fois que les deux furent plus silencieux et surtout rentré dans la maison, Pétunia se mit à paniquer. Son mari se décida à lire la lettre qu'il avait vue entre les couvertures, car il ne voulait pas risquer une véritable crise de panique chez sa femme. Trop mauvais pour les tympans ! Dès qu'il eu fini de lire, Pétunia lui prit la lettre des mains.

Quand elle eu elle aussi finit, elle était bouleversée ! Après en avoir parlé un long moment, ils décidèrent de laisser Harry devant la porte de leurs voisins : « Avec tout les gosses qu'ils ont, un de plus un de moins ils s'en foutent » avait dit Vernon. En effet ces braves gens avaient déjà 4 enfants et se démenaient pour leur donner une vie décente. Mais ils faisaient tâche dans ce quartier où le maître mot était la normalité ! Comment peut-on avoir idée de faire 4 enfants aussi ? Ils cherchaient les ennuis !

Bref c'est ainsi que Vernon se mit à brûler la lettre avec un certain sourire sadique (Nda : vous vous souvenez le sourire de l'oncle quand il brûle les lettres que Harry reçoit de Poudlard dans le 1er tome, ben en écrivant la scène j'ai pensé à ça). Pétunia, elle, réarrangea le couffin. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux finis, ils placèrent le bébé le plus discrètement possible devant chez les voisins, au 6 Privet Drive. Ils essayèrent de le placer de manière à ce qu'il faille se rapprocher de la porte pour le voir. Ainsi de la rue, personne ne pouvait voir le bébé.

¤¤¤¤¤**hp**¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques heures plus tard, exactement à 11h40, un homme passa dans cette rue. Cet homme s'appelait Severus Snape. C'était un sorcier, un Sang Pur d'ailleurs. Et en temps que Sang Pur il détestait les moldus. Vous me direz, mais alors pourquoi était-il dans un quartier rempli de moldu. Et bien la réponse est simple, il rendait visite à un très bon ami, connu à Poudlard, qui avait fui le monde sorcier lors de la montée du seigneur des ténèbres. Voir cet homme lui avait rappelé de bons souvenirs. Il était en train de penser aux moments bénis de l'école, lorsque sa pire crainte était une nouvelle _blague_ de ce _cher_ James Potter.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les pleurs encore discrets de l'enfant. Mais quand celui-ci se mit à pleurer pour de bon, Severus fut sortit de ses pensées brusquement. Il avait déjà dépassé l'endroit d'où provenaient les pleurs, et du revenir sur ses pas pour voir l'adorable bébé, engloutit pas les nombreuses couvertures. Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur lui, Severus su qu'il ne pourrait pas le laisser tomber.

Ce gosse avait des yeux fabuleux, des yeux qui ressemblaient à ceux de la femme qu'il avait aimé auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas seulement les yeux, il avait une bouille d'ange, on pouvait déjà deviner qu'il serait magnifique plus tard. Mais surtout Severus fut frappé par son regard. Le petit l'avait fixé depuis qu'il était entré dans son champ de vision et Severus n'avait pas détourné le regard.

Après la première impression passée, le professeur détermina l'état de santé de ce bébé. Il semblait déshydraté, assoiffé, affamé et sale. Très sale à en juger par l'odeur ! En général Severus n'aimait pas transplaner dans un quartier moldu, mais là il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un gosse dans cet état. Il avait une réputation d'être sans-cœur, dur, froid, mais dans la vie privée il était tout autre. Ses élèves auraient sûrement fait un malaise si ils savaient que les amis de la chauve-souris graisseuse le décrivaient comme aimable, doux et même soucieux du bien-être de ses proches. Ils transplanèrent au manoir Snape.

¤¤¤¤¤**hp**¤¤¤¤¤

Une fois là-bas, un elfe se présenta à lui et Severus lui ordonna de prévenir la médicomage familial et de préparer une chambre pour le bambin, près de la sienne. La jeune femme arriva rapidement. Il était très rare que la Sang Pur ne l'appelle, et en général lorsqu'il le faisait c'était grave.

En arrivant, elle fut accueillie par un elfe qui la conduisit vers la chambre du bébé. Et elle du faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas éclater de rire. En effet Severus venait d'enlever la couche du petit et la grimace, provoquée par l'odeur, valait tout l'or du monde ! Mais le regard noir _spécial Snape_ qu'il lui lança fut bien assez pour la retenir de rire.

- _Monsieur Snape_. J'ai été surprise de votre appel. En général vous vous passez de mes services. Mais maintenant que je vois ce bébé, je comprends.

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase avec un petit sourire que ne manqua pas de remarquer Severus, mais il ne fit pas de remarque. Son père était déjà le médicomage de la famille et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle l'avait remplacé à la mort de celui-ci. Durant son enfance, il arrivait souvent que Severus joue avec Katia, qui avait 3 ans de moins que lui mais qui avait vite apprise à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Les 2 enfants s'entendaient très bien et le père de la fillette était très heureux de laisser sa fille chez les Snape. Sa femme étant morte, la pauvre enfant passait souvent ses journées avec la seule compagnie des elfes.

- Katia, je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te moquer de moi.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester fâchée contre lui plus de quelques minutes !

- D'accord je vais t'aider. Laisse moi faire, tu me fais peur avec ce bébé dans les mains.

Il est vrai que le pauvre Severus ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, et il était très rassuré que son amie veuille bien s'en occuper. Quand elle approcha, il dut se retenir de lui jeter le bébé dans les bras, tellement il avait envie de s'en débarrasser. Katia lança quelques sorts pour nettoyer la couche, changer les vêtements, puis fit apparaître un biberon. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et commença à le nourrir. Severus ne put s'empêcher un sourire devant la scène, ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux.

Après le biberon, la médicomage lança des sorts pour vérifier l'état du bambin, et tira vite ses conclusions.

- Je peux déjà te dire qu'il est magique.

- C'est impossible. Je l'ai trouvé dans un quartier moldu. Il pleurait, il était tout seul dans un jardin.

- Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là mais je suis sûre de moi. J'ai aussi vue qu'il avait faim mais ça c'est réglé. Il est épuisé, on devrait le laisser dormir, je vais finir dehors.

Katia posa le bébé dans le berceau qui avait été amené par les elfes et se dirigea vers le couloir, suivi du maître de potion.

- Maintenant raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Eh bien je venais de rendre visite à un ami sorcier qui vit désormais dans le monde moldu. Je voulais d'abord sortir du quartier avant de transplaner, pour éviter les voyeurs et donc je me dirigeais vers un parc abandonné. (Nda : Le terrain de jeu où est Harry, dans le début du tome 5 je crois.) D'un coup j'ai entendus un bébé pleurer, j'ai été voir et je l'ai trouvé. Puis je l'ai ramené ici et je t'ai appelé.

- Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait te donner le nom du gosse ou quoi que ce soit d'autres ?

- Non ! Il y avait juste lui, entouré de couvertures, dans un couffin.

- Ce bout'chou aurait été abandonné alors. Mais il est adorable ! Il faudrait être un monstre !

- Oui je suis d'accord. Par contre je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire. Je refuse de l'abandonner moi aussi mais je ne peux pas le garder.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu te fiches de moi ! Je suis sans arrêt à Poudlard. Et puis je n'ai aucune expérience avec les bébés, tu m'as bien vu tout à l'heure !

- C'est vrai que tu avais du mal mais je suis sûr que tu peux t'améliorer. Et puis je vois bien comment tu le regardes. Tu l'aimes bien.

- Oui c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas une raison Katia. Tu me vois vraiment avec un enfant ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu as toujours rêvé d'en avoir un.

- Avec une femme que j'aimerais. Pas comme ça.

- Quelle est la différence ? Tant que tu aimes un enfant, où est le mal ?

- Non, je refuse. Je ne saurais pas m'en occuper ! Il ne sera pas heureux avec moi.

- Très bien fais comme tu veux mais je pense que tu fais une erreur. Qu'est ce que tu vas en faire alors ?

- Je vais retrouver sa famille. Il doit bien manquer à quelqu'un.

¤¤¤¤¤**hp**¤¤¤¤¤

_**A suivre**_

Tout d'abord un petit message pour Audragon. Je suis en train de lire ta fic « apparences trompeuses », que je conseille en passant, mais je te jure que j'avais choisi le nom de la médicomage avant de lire ta fic. Je ne t'ai pas du tout copié, je le lure.

Bon je continue sur une note moins gaie (pour vous, pas pour moi). Je pars en vacances, et comme je vous l'ai dis, le départ a même été avancé. Ce qui veut dire que je pars ce soir. Là où je vais c'est la campagne, je n'aurai pas d'ordi, et je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir Internet. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais répondre à vos reviews d'après mon smartphone, et de toute façon ce n'est pas dit que je pourrais les lire. Mais ça ne doit pas vous empêcher de m'en envoyer, je les lirais en rentrant, et peut-être (avec beaucoup de chance) que j'aurais du réseau et que pourrais vous répondre.

En tout cas ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerai à écrire même en vacances. Je devrais juste tout recopier sur l'ordi en rentrant, parce que ce sera écrit à la main. Donc j'aurais besoin d'un délai pour tout recopier, et **je ne compte pas poster avant AU MOINS le 7 août.**

J'avais bien dis que la deuxième partie serait moins marrante.

Bref je vous remercie encore pour tous les messages gentils que j'ai eu jusque là et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Surprise et révélations

_**Une erreur douloureuse**_

**Titre** : Une erreur douloureuse

**Pairing : **aucun

**Rating** : M

**Résumé : **Harry à un jumeau, Elliot. Dumbledore croit qu'il est l'élu. Les Potter préfèrent le laisser « aux soins » des Dursley. Mais ceux-ci trouvent le moyen de s'en débarrasser et c'est Severus qui le recueille et l'élève comme son fils.

* * *

Tout d'abord Merci à tous pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu. Je suis désolée du retard, vu qu'il était prévu pour hier, mais je n'ai pas pu le poster. Désolée aussi de n'avoir pas répondu aux reviewers pour le chapitre 2 mais je jure de le faire pour celui-ci. C'était les RaR ou le chap et j'ai choisi le chap. Vous m'en voulez pas ?

Bon j'espère que vous aurez remarqué que le chapitre est plus long ? Sans mes commentaires, il fait dans les 4300 mots. Ce qui pour moi est un exploit ! On m'a demandé de le rallonger, et j'ai moi même trouvé que ce n'était pas assez long donc voilà.

Ah oui, j'allais presque oublier de vous dire que les chapitres 4-5-6 sont déjà écrits. Ça, je pense que ça vous fait plaisir. Ben oui, forcément en vacances on a plus de temps.

Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tant attendu, en vous prévenant qu'il porte bien son nom. Surtout du côté surprise.

Bonne lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Surprise et révélations**

James était inquiet. On était le 2 novembre et il n'avait plus revu son fils depuis que Dumbledore l'avait emmené. Il y avait pensé. Constamment. Mais il avait résisté. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas y aller. S'il revoyait son petit ange, il ne voudrait plus le quitter. C'est pourquoi il ne devait pas chercher à le revoir.

Pourtant chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, il devait se retenir d'aller le retrouver. Des dizaines de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Comment allait son bébé ? Est ce que Pétunia le traitait bien ? Ou elle le traitait comme on traite un monstre ? Après tout elle avait traité sa propre soeur des pires horreurs ! Et puis peut être allait-elle privilégier son propre fils. Ça pourrait paraître normal. Mais qu'est ce que ça voudrait dire pour Harry ? Plus James réfléchissait, plus il se disait que laisser Harry chez ces gens était une mauvaise idée. Mais il devait arrêter de penser à ça, sinon il ne pourra plus se retenir d'aller le rejoindre.

*******hp*******

Severus lui, n'avait pas chômé ! Il avait beaucoup parlé avec Katia et ils avaient décidé de commencer leurs recherches chez les moldus. Peut être que le petit était un né moldu et qu'il avait fait de la magie instinctive. Les parents auront pris peur et ils auront abandonné leur enfant. Cette idée semblait un peu excessive mais de toute façon ce bébé avait bien été abandonné par quelqu'un ! Que ce soit par des moldus ou des sorciers ne changeait rien à ce fait ! Et puis il avait été retrouvé chez les moldus.

C'est donc à la suite de ces recherches que Severus se trouvait devant un hôpital moldu. Il se rendait dans toutes les institutions publiques depuis 2 jours pour savoir si personne ne connaissait le petit. Katia lui avait conseillé de prendre une photo pour la montrer. Et résultat, tout ce qu'il obtenait était des compliments sur la beauté du bébé. Comme si c'était lui qu'il fallait féliciter. Il n'était pas le père de ce mioche ! Il était juste un idiot qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'improviser garde-chiome.

Si le serpentard était si remonté contre Harry c'est parce qu'il avait pleuré durant la nuit. Toute la nuit en fait. Katia s'en occupait le jour quand il partait chercher des infos mais la nuit c'était ce pauvre Severus qui devait s'en occupait. Il y avait bien les elfes de maisons mais il ne voulait pas les voir s'approcher du gosse. Mine de rien, il avait fini par l'apprécier. Et puis il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux bébés, mais celui-ci lui paraissait bien calme pour un gamin de 18 mois (Nda : On va dire que Katia a deviné à peu près l'âge). Et ce caractère lui allait très bien.

D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que le caractère qui plaisait à Severus. Il commençait à beaucoup aimer ce gamin, même si il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'y attacher. Dès qu'il aurait trouvé les parents, il leur rendrait leur gosse et n'en entendrait plus parler. C'était le mieux à faire !

*******hp*******

Sa petite enquête à l'hôpital était finie, et il n'avait rien trouvé. Encore. Il avait déjà écumé tous les alentours de Little Whinging et se désespérait de ne rien trouver. Même les enfants nés chez les Sang Pur laissaient une trace chez les moldus. Alors pourquoi ne trouvait-il rien ? C'était à en devenir fou. Comme si quelqu'un avait voulu effacer ses traces. Comme si quelqu'un voulait qu'aucun lien ne soit fait entre l'enfant et ses parents. Et cela rendait Severus très nerveux.

Quel était le passé de ce bébé pour que même ses parents souhaitent le faire disparaître ? À moins que les parents n'en sachent rien. Dans ce cas le gosse aurait été enlevé ! Mais c'était impossible vu que Severus l'avait trouvé seul, s'il avait été enlevé le ravisseur ne l'aurait jamais abandonné par la suite. Enfin ça semblait logique. On n'enlève pas un bébé juste pour le plaisir. Mais s'il avait bien été enlevé alors pourquoi les parents n'avaient rien dit ! Il était sûr qu'aucune disparition n'avait été signalée. Il l'aurait su, ce genre de chose est rare chez les sorciers et ça aurait fait la une de la gazette. Cette histoire allait le rendre fou !

Demain il commencerait à chercher chez les sorciers. Il avait fini son enquête chez les moldus, personne ne connaissait ce bébé. Maintenant il était sûr que le petit était né chez des sorciers.

*******hp*******

James n'en pouvait plus. 3 jours ! 3 jours seulement qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils mais il était déjà à bout ! Si encore il savait comment allait son bébé, s'il était bien traité. Mais là rien. Il avait demandé à Dumbledore, pensant que le vieil homme avait au moins pris des mesures pour vérifier que son fils allait bien. Mais non ! Rien ! Il n'avait rien fait ! Et donc James angoissait de plus en plus. Il était à deux doigts d'aller voir son fils.

Pourtant il continuait de se répéter qu'il ne devait plus le revoir, que ce sera plus dur après. Et ensuite il se rappelait qu'il faisait tout ça pour lui. Pour qu'il soit heureux. Puis il essayait de relativiser, de se dire que Pétunia n'irait pas jusqu'à faire du mal à un bébé, même si elle détestait les parents du bébé en question. Malgré tout sa confiance en Dumbledore faiblissait de plus en plus. Le vieil homme les avait convaincu qu'abandonner leur fils était mieux pour lui, et il n'était même pas fichu de savoir si celui-ci allait bien !

Plus James y réfléchissait et plus sa détermination flanchait. Il voulait vraiment y aller. Même si il ne pourrait que voir son fils de loin et ne pas l'approcher, il voulait être sûr que son petit ange allait bien. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette incertitude. C'était décidé, il irait au 4 Privet Drive ce soir !

*******hp*******

Ça y est, il était enfin à Privet Drive. Il s'était lancé un sort pour rester invisible, comme ça il pouvait juste observer sans être vu. Et depuis 20 minutes qu'il observait il n'avait rien vu. Enfin il avait bien vu Pétunia et la grosse chose informe qui lui servait de mari, ainsi que leur fils. Dudley si il se souvenait bien. Mais aucune trace de Harry.

Il avait hésité à lancer un sort pour entendre tout ce qui se passait dans la maison. Ces gens avaient bien le droit à un peu de vie privée. Mais le fait de ne pas voir son bébé l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Donc il décida de se foutre de leur vie privée, son fils était bien plus important.

Pendant un moment il n'avait entendu sortir de leurs bouches que des paroles incroyablement futiles et intéressantes à propos de la météo, de guerres dont ils ne savaient rien mais qu'ils se permettaient de juger, et d'autres choses du même genre. Bref, une véritable torture pour James qui ne voulait qu'une chose : savoir ou était Harry.

Et tout à coup, au milieu de ce flot de paroles sans queue ni tête, il entendit ce qu'il voulait. Enfin pas exactement.

- On a quand même bien fait de se débarrasser de ce monstre.

- Oui tu a raison ma chérie. Il ne nous aurait amené que des ennuis. Mais tout de même je me demande ce qu'il est devenu. John, le voisin du 7, et bien il m'a dit que les Godflor (Nda : ne me demandez pas d'où vient ce nom, je n'en sais rien) sont partit en vacances depuis une semaine.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors le bébé a disparu.

- Tu as raison c'est bizarre. Mais de toute façon on s'en fiche non ?

- Oui tu as raison. On a absolument rien à faire !

Et James n'en entendit pas plus. Pas parce qu'il avait coupé le sort mais bien parce qu'il était trop choqué pour ne serait ce que penser à respirer. Si son fils n'était pas chez les Dursley alors il était où ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Que quelqu'un était passé par là et c'était dit que ce serait amusant de ramasser un bébé dans la rue ? Non, du calme, ça ne servait à rien de paniquer. Si ça se trouve la personne qui l'a ramassée avait d'excellentes intentions et l'a juste nourri, langé puis elle l'a amené dans un orphelinat ou un commissariat.

Surtout il devait éviter de penser au pire. Non ce qu'il devait d'abord faire c'était tuer Dumbledore. Peut être pas le tuer mais au moins lui lancer 1-2 doloris. Ou bien 5-6. Non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Le directeur pourrait les aider. Il avait intérêt à le faire.

*******hp*******

Une heure plus tard James était chez lui. Dans son salon exactement. Lily était assise dans un fauteuil et Elliot dormait. Le père avait appelé Dumbledore et lui avait dit de venir d'urgence à Godric's Hollow. Et Lily s'inquiétait de na pas savoir pourquoi son mari semblait si furieux. Le vieil homme finit par arriver après encore 20 min de silence tendu, au plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme.

Dumbledore s'installa de lui-même dans un fauteuil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les Potter lui avaient demandé de venir, mais la lueur de colère dans le regard de James ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Sa longue carrière lui avait appris une chose : toujours se méfier d'un gryffondor en colère ! Mais il n'eu pas longtemps à attendre avant que James ne prenne la parole.

- Je devrais vous tuer ! Dit-il d'une voix froide et sans expression.

Autant dire que Dumbledore était surpris. Et encore cela ressemblait à un doux euphémisme.

- Je ne comprends pas James. Expliquez moi enfin.

- Vous nous avez obligé à abandonner notre fils !

- Chéri enfin, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- James je ne vous ais forcé à rien.

- Laissez-moi rire ! Si nous n'avions pas acceptés vous seriez venu tous les jours jusqu'à ce que nous acceptions. Vous devriez avoir honte !

- Je vous jure que vous vous trompez. Et d'ailleurs si je me souviens bien vous étiez d'accord avec cette idée.

- Non ! Jamais ! J'étais totalement amorphe et je n'ai pas réagi mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'étais d'accord ! Vous avez profité de mon état à ce moment-là. De notre état en fait. Nous étions perdus et nous cherchions quelqu'un à qui nous raccrocher. Et vous êtes arrivé sur votre cheval blanc et vous nous avez dire ce que nous devions faire, sans vous soucier de savoir si nous le voulions vraiment.

- James je vous assure que vous faîtes erreur. Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi nous avons cette discussion maintenant.

- La réponse est simple. Harry a disparu.

- Oui je suis d'accord. Il a disparu de vos vies mais je vous jure que vous le retrouverez bientôt et...

- Non je veux dire qu'il a disparu de chez les Dursley. En fait ils s'en sont débarrassés.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix calme alors que les deux adultes présents palissaient à vue d'oeil.

- James arrêtes de raconter des bêtises !

- Ce ne sont pas des _bêtises_ Lily. Je me suis rendu à Privet Drive. Je sais que nous ne devions pas y aller, mais je devais savoir comment allait mon fils, vu que vous n'étiez pas fichu de me le dire ! Et ta _chère_ soeur était en train de dire à son mari combien ils avaient eu raison de se débarrasser du monstre. Et tout ça c'est de votre faute Dumbledore ! Vous avez intérêt à le retrouver ! Vivant ! Sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre vie !

Et James sortit de la maison sans leur donner le temps de réagir.

*******hp*******

Le lendemain matin Severus s'apprêtait à partir pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste quand il reçut une lettre d'Albus. Le vieux fou le prévenait qu'il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre très urgente ce matin même et que tous les membres y étaient conviés. Et merde ! C'était fichu pour sa visite à Sainte Mangouste ! Si tout le monde devait être présent cela voulait dire que la réunion était de la plus haute importance et que donc elle allait s'éterniser.

Heureusement, comme il était normalement prévu qu'il aille à l'hôpital, Katia devait déjà venir s'occuper du bébé. Au moins un problème de réglé. Maintenant, il en avait d'autres en tête. Premièrement qu'est ce qui était si important pour nécessiter une réunion d'urgence ? Deuxièmement, est ce qu'il devait parler du bébé ? Il connaissait bien Albus. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient des amis. Pas des amis proches mais des amis. Et donc il savait que si il parlait du bébé, alors Albus voudrait s'occuper de trouver lui-même la famille et que le directeur le prendrait avec lui en attendant. Et Severus ne le voulait pas.

En fait il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir se séparer de ce gosse. Il avait finit par s'y attacher et des fois il se surprenait à imaginer un avenir avec lui. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Ce bébé devait retourner avec ses parents. Severus était persuadé que, malgré tout ce que lui avait dit Katia, il serait un mauvais père. Et ce gamin méritait un bon père.

*******hp*******

La réunion était à 10h. Severus, comme à son habitude, arriva 30 min plus tôt. En général quand il arrivait il y avait Sirius, qui vivait ici, et Remus, qui passait toutes ses journées avec le premier, mais aussi James qui profitait de ces réunions pour voir ses amis. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait eu des jumeaux, il ne les voyait plus souvent. Mais aujourd'hui rien n'était comme d'habitude.

D'abord Remus était dans le hall, où il accueillait les nouveaux arrivants, alors qu'en général c'était Albus qui le faisait. Ensuite Sirius était déjà dans la salle de réunion et il faisait la tête, il semblait vraiment furieux. Dans le salon il y avait Albus, Lily et James, seul dans un fauteuil à l'écart des autres. Lui qui était toujours si joyeux donnait l'impression qu'un troupeau de détraqueurs lui était passé dessus.

On voyait dans ses yeux un mélange de colère, de tristesse, et de douleur. Mais pas une simple douleur. Ce que voyait Severus, c'était une douleur profonde et sans égal. Lui et James se détestait depuis la première année de Poudlard, pourtant à cet instant il avait presque envie de l'aider. Presque. Sept années de moqueries et de coups bas ne s'oublient pas facilement.

À 10h15 la réunion commença. Ils avaient été obligés d'attendre Tonks. À force c'était devenu une habitude ! Donc après un quart d'heure de retard, Albus commença à parler. Et ce qu'il dit résonna un moment dans la salle.

- Lord Voldemort est mort.

Le premier à réagir fut Arthur.

- Vous plaisantez Albus ! Comment personne ne peut être au courant d'une telle chose. C'est impensable !

- Attendez que je vous explique tout, vous comprendrez.

Alors toutes les personnes présentes ouvrirent grands leurs oreilles et le silence se fit.

- Dans la nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre, le Lord s'est rendu au domicile des Potter. James et Lily étaient absents. En voulant tuer Elliot, Voldemort a été détruit. Son frère Harry n'a rien. Je sais que nous sommes le 4 novembre et que nous aurions pu vous prévenir avant, mais je voulais laisser quelques jours à James et Lily. J'ai demandé à toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux de ne rien dire. Maintenant nous pouvons tous faire la fête ensemble. Mes amis, la guerre est finie !

Et là, il y eu une sorte de grondement puis une immense clameur qui retentit dans toute la maison. Kingsley envoya un message à la gazette pour que la nouvelle soit dans l'édition du matin. Les festivités durèrent jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

*******hp*******

Vers 1 heure, James croisa Remus dans un couloir. Ce dernier le regardait avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Pourtant James rassemblant son courage de gryffondor pour lui dire de le suivre. Il avait besoin de parler à son ami, son frère, et il espérait que celui-ci l'écouterait.

Ils choisirent une salle isolée du troisième étage. Remus ne semblait pas vouloir desserrer les dents, alors son ex-ami commença.

- Merci de bien vouloir m'écouter.

- Je le fais juste parce que je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille.

James reçu un nouveau coup au cœur, mais il était tout de même heureux d'être tombé sur Remus et pas sur Sirius. Remus était bien moins dangereux. Enfin en dehors des pleines lunes ! Sirius était trop impulsif et ne l'aurait jamais laissé finir.

- Je devais te parler. Je vous dois une explication. À tous les deux. Tu sais où est Sirius ?

- Il t'en veut à mort. Tu es sûr que tu veux le voir ?

- Oui. Je dois vous parlez à tout les deux. C'est important. Je t'en prie appelles-le.

Remus regarda son ancien ami un moment et finit par hocher la tête. Puis il sortit pour chercher après le troisième maraudeur. Pendant ce temps, James essayait de ne pas paniquer. Il savait déjà que Sirius lui en voudrait, mais dans les yeux du loup il avait presque vu de la pitié. Et l'idée que même Remus, qui en ce moment le détestait, pouvait avoir pitié de lui n'était pas rassurante. On parlait quand même de Sirius Black. Il était peu être connu comme un joyeux luron mais c'était aussi un sorcier surpuissant.

*******hp*******

Après 5 longues et pénibles minutes, Remus revint accompagné de Sirius. Et quand il vit le regard meurtrier de celui-ci, James faillit partir en courant. Le courage d'un gryffondor s'annule face à un gryffondor en colère. C'est bien trop dangereux ces animaux-là, même pour le plus pur des rouges et ors !

Mais il pensa à ce qu'il devait dire et cela lui fournit le courage qui lui manquait. Donc il se lança, tout en gardant un oeil sur la baguette de l'héritier des Black.

- Je sais que tu es furieux mais je te demande juste de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et après tu décideras si notre amitié s'arrête ici où si tu veux bien me laisser une chance.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais son ami posa une main sur son bras et il se calma aussitôt. Remus avait cet effet sur les gens, il pouvait apaiser tout le monde, et en particulier Sirius. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui plus que jamais, James en était ravi.

- Je veux que vous sachiez la vérité. Vous savez que j'aime mes fils. Autant l'un que l'autre. Lorsque vous êtes arrivés la dernière fois, j'avoue que j'ai mal réagi. En fait je n'ai pas du tout réagi, mais je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir. Je suis désolé si j'ai pu vous paraître sans-coeur mais je vous jure que l'abandon n'était pas ma décision.

- Alors c'était celle de qui ? De Merlin peut être ?

- Sirius, s'il te plait, tu m'avais promis de rester calme.

- Mais il se fiche de nous Remus. Tu étais là ce soir-là, tu l'as vu comme moi.

- Oui j'étais là et je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il a dit pour l'instant. Rappelles-toi bien. En sortant tu m'as dit toi-même que tu avais trouvé James bizarre. Il n'était pas bizarre mais juste sous le choc. Moi je le crois. Écoutes-le jusqu'au bout. S'il te plaît.

- D'accord, je l'écoute mais je ne dis pas que je lui pardonne.

- Je ne vous demande pas ça. Mais juste d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

James attendit que les deux maraudeurs lui fassent signe de continuer.

- Quand vous êtes partis, Dumbledore nous à proposé de confier Harry à Pétunia.

- Quoi ! À cette peau de véracrasse !

- Ouais comme tu dis Sirius. Moi j'états toujours dans le même état et Dumbledore et Lily ne m'ont même pas demandé mon avis. Il en ont parlé un moment à deux puis il est partit pour écrire une lettre aux Dursley.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as laissé mon neveu aux mains de ces ordures !

- Sirius laisses-le finir !

Remus avait comprit que ce que James allait dire était douloureux pour lui. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Ils avaient tout de même été amis durant de longues années, et le voir souffrir n'était vraiment pas plaisant.

- Dumbledore nous à dit que Harry serait un obstacle pour Elliot et que si celui-ci n'était pas bien entraîné alors il serait en danger face au Lord.

- On n'est même pas sûr qu'il revienne un jour.

- C'est vrai mais le directeur y croit. Donc Lily l'a crut aussi. Vous savez qu'elle a toujours préféré

Elliot à son frère.

- On lui en a voulu pour ça pendant longtemps.

- Je sais Lunard. Mais vous savez, elle aime Harry. C'est sûr qu'elle préfère Elliot mais elle aime ses deux fils. Bref, Dumbledore est partit, Lily est restée avec les garçons et moi je suis partit dans jardin. Pour me remettre les idées en place et réfléchir. Peser le pour et le contre.

- Il n'y a que du contre ! James tu as abandonné ton fils, comment pourrait-il y avoir du "pour".

- JE L'AI FAIT POUR LE PROTÉGER !

Remus et Sirius marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Le premier n'avait pas pris la parole depuis un moment, il observait les réactions de James pour savoir si il disait la vérité. Et la dernière phrase, criée, lui avait paru désespérée.

- Je vous jure que ça me détruit de l'intérieur, mais je l'ai abandonné par amour pour lui. Il me manque tellement. Mon bébé me manque.

On pouvait voir une larme commencer à couler le long de sa joue. Mais James ne voulait pas pleurer, il voulait finir son histoire pour que ses amis lui pardonnent. Il avait besoin d'eux. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent. James savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul. Il avait besoin de ses amis près de lui. Il n'était fort qu'avec eux. Et il devait être fort. Pour Harry.

Remus lui, se serait égorger pour en avoir voulu à James. C'était son ami, depuis des années. Comment avait-il ne serait-ce que penser à être en colère contre lui. Surtout qu'il l'avait condamné sans essayer de comprendre. Il avait vraiment été un ami pitoyable. Il s'avança pour consoler James mais, contre toute attente, Sirius l'avait déjà emprisonné dans ses bras. Remus n'était pas le seul à s'en vouloir. Alors le loup posa une main dans le dos de son ami.

Pour James c'était la meilleure preuve d'amitié. Dans cette étreinte il sentait une promesse. Celle de ne plus jamais le juger comme ils l'avaient fait et de toujours être là pour lui. Il savait que maintenant il aurait la force nécessaire pour supporter la séparation avec son fils. Mais pour l'instant il déversait toute sa détresse et sa souffrance dans les bras de son ami. Au bout d'un moment, James n'eut plus de larmes et Sirius en profita pour le lâcher et lui poser des questions.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Comment peut-il être plus heureux loin de sa famille ?

James décida alors de tout leur dire, dans les moindres détails. Et quand il arriva à la disparition de Harry, il put voir les deux maraudeurs pâlir considérablement.

- Mais tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir où il est.

- Non. J'y suis retourné hier soir. J'ai questionné les voisins. Personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte qu'il y avait un bébé à quelques mètres de chez eux !

- Oh Merlin ! James je suis désolé, c'est vraiment horrible.

- Je sais Sirius mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Je vais le chercher et je ne m'arrêterai pas tant qu'il ne sera pas au chaud dans mes bras. Vous voulez bien m'aider ?

- Tu en as d'autres des questions débiles ?

- Merci Patmol ! Vous êtes de vrais amis.

- Oh pas tant que ça. On a beaucoup à se faire pardonner !

- Non, moi j'ai déjà tout oublié. L'important c'est que vous soyez là maintenant. Le resté je m'en fous !

- Alors c'est à nous de te remercier.

- Oui Remus a raison c'est à nous de te dire merci.

- Si vous y tenez. Bon par contre je voudrais que vous soyez discret. Dumbledore m'a demandé de ne rien dire à propos de Harry. Il ne comprendrait pas que tout à coup on soit revenus si soudés.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse comme si on t'en voulait encore ?

- Oui Remus c'est ça. Je sais que ça va être dur mais c'est nécessaire. Sirius ça te va ?

- Je te suis quoi que tu fasses !

- Ok alors on va mener l'enquête chacun de notre côté et on se retrouve dans quelques jours. C'est bon ?

- C'est bon !

- Pour moi aussi.

Après une dernière accolade, les maraudeurs, désormais réformés, se séparèrent.

*******hp*******

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors ? Surpris ? J'espère ! Je parie que personne ne s'attendait à ce que James retourne chercher Harry, et encore moins à ce que les maraudeurs se reforment ? Si vous avez trouvé, c'est que vous êtes forts. Très forts !

Pour la suite vous allez avoir droit à un truc encore plus improbable. Je vous aide, ça concerne Severus. Je compte sur vous pour me faire part de vos idées dans les reviews. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, cette fois-ci je jure que je réponds.

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver ce week end ou, au pire lundi. Mais vraiment au pire.

Bisous à tous. Leosam59


	6. Chapitre 4 : Un choix difficile

_**Une erreur douloureuse**_

**Titre** : Une erreur douloureuse

**Pairing : **aucun

**Rating** : M

**Résumé : **Harry à un jumeau, Elliot. Dumbledore croit qu'il est l'élu. Les Potter préfèrent le laisser « aux soins » des Dursley. Mais ceux-ci trouvent le moyen de s'en débarrasser et c'est Severus qui le recueille et l'élève comme son fils.

* * *

Tout d'abord MERCI ! Si je suis si contente c'est parce qu'on a atteint les 100 reviews. Et moi j'adore les chiffres ronds ! Bon bref, je voulais aussi vous remercier pour continuer à reviewer.

Par contre je voulais m'excuser pour les délais. Bon c'est vrai que j'avais prévu le chapitre pour ce weekend ou aujourd'hui, mais en fait je pensais plus le mettre hier. C'est la faute de mon ordi, il a plus de 10 ans et il me donne souvent du fil à retordre.

Ensuite je voudrais répondre aux reviewer qui n'ont pas de compte fanfic parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'y auraient pas droit.

**RaR :**

_Black Jo_ : C'est vrai que ça peut paraître rapide mais ils sont très proches malgré leurs différents, il suffit que l'un d'eux souffre pour qu'ils soient de nouveau soudés de nouveau comme au bon vieux temps. Pour la manière dont Severus apprend la vérité c'est dans ce chapitre et pour les raisons de l'adoption c'est dans le suivant.

_ankana87_ : Bravo pour avoir deviné à propos de James et pour les maraudeurs, et bien ne t'inquiètes pas on ne peut pas penser à tout. Pour la complicité Severus/maraudeurs tu devrais avoir un début de réponse dans la fin de chapitre.

_La Prof_ : Premièrement j'adore ton pseudo ! Enfin c'est pas très gentil de me rappeler le lycée en plein milieu des vacances, mais il est quand même sympa. Pour commencer merci pour les compliments sur mon originalité. Ensuite je suis contente que tu aimes mon James, et tu risque de bientôt vouloir l'épouser ! Enfin façon de parler. Après pour la suite que tu as imaginé, je ne peux rien te dire sans m'auto-spoiler. Pour le résumé, je vais tout de suite retirer cette faute horrible, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer.

Bon j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire. Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un choix difficile

Severus était rentré bien plus tôt que tous les autres. Il était chez lui à 14h30. Il voulait partir avant mais Molly l'avait obligé à rester manger. En rentrant il eu droit à des remontrances de Katia qui était furax. Elle avait du rester là toute la matinée. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas s'occuper du bébé mais elle avait des patients à voir.

Donc quand Severus arriva dans la chambre, pour voir le bébé, il eut d'abord droit à un regard noir de son amie. Elle sortit et lui fit signe de la suivre dans le couloir. Il regarda un moment le petit dormir, puis se décida à sortir _affronter _Katia. C'est qu'elle pouvait faire peur !

- Tu te fiches de moi ! Tu crois peut être que je suis à ta disposition ? Je te signale quand même que je me suis inquiétée. Tu m'avais dis que tu rentrais au maximum à 12h. Tu as 2h30 de retard Severus ! Qui sais ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ! Surtout depuis que tu t'es retourné contre la Lord Noir. Est ce que je peux au moins savoir ce que tu foutais ? Severus ? Severus, tu es tout pâle !

En effet, trop occupé par la frayeur qu'avait cause le retard de son ami, Katia n'avait pas vu que celui-ci était pâle comme la mort. Toute cette matinée l'avait retourné ! Il parla alors, au moins pour rassurer la jeune femme.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste eu beaucoup d'émotions.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase en essayant de faire un sourire, qui fit encore plus peur à la jeune femme que la pâleur de son ami. Elle avait compris qu'il était très mal et déstabilisé mais qu'il essayait de le cacher, pour la rassurer. Et ben c'était gagné ! Maintenant elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

- Severus, un conseil, n'essaye même pas de me cacher quelque chose ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Le lord est mort.

- Quoi !? Tu n'es pas sérieux !

- Et bien si. La réunion de ce matin était pour ça. Albus lui-même nous l'a annoncé. Il y a eu une énorme fête au square et Molly m'a obligé à rester manger avec eux. Elle essaye toujours de me mettre à l'aise.

- Et elle fait bien d'essayer ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu te montrais si froid envers tout le monde. À part Lucius, Narcissa, leur fils et moi, tu n'es aimable avec personne !

- Katia, je t'en prie ! On ne pourrait pas en parler une autre fois. S'il te plaît ?

- Désolée. Par contre je ne te comprends pas. Tu devrais sauter de joie ! Celui qui t'a fait souffrir pendant des mois et qui t'a promis une mort lente et douloureuse est mort. Pourquoi ça ne te réjouis pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je n'ose pas y croire. Ça me parait tellement fou ! Tu sais je ne voulais pas garder le bébé parce que j'étais sûr de mourir avant la fin de la guerre. Mais maintenant la guerre est finie ! Albus m'a proposé une place de professeur de potion à Poudlard, j'aurai un travail. Plus rien ne m'empêche de le garder !

- Je croyais que tu serais un mauvais père.

- Arrêtes de me taquiner. Tu sais bien que mes sentiments pour ce gosse ont changés. Je ne serais plus capable de m'en séparer !

- J'en suis ravie ! Depuis le temps que je te le dis ! Tu vas enfin être père ! Mon meilleur ami va être père ! C'est merveilleux !

- Du calme, voyons ! Rien n'est encore définitif. Peut être que ses parents vont vouloir le reprendre.

- Personne n'a signalé de disparition ! Ni du côté sorcier, ni du côté moldu. Personne ne veut de ce bébé. Sauf toi. Et tu l'aimes, ça se voit. Alors pourquoi tu te poses autant de questions ? Fonces !

- Tu as raison. Je vais prévenir Lucius et organiser la cérémonie pour le lien du sang. Mais d'abord je vais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Une chouette venait de rentrer par une des fenêtres du couloir. Severus prit la lettre qu'elle tenait, la lut, puis poussa un gros soupir. Katia ne sut dire si c'était de fatigue ou de désespoir.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Albus. Il veut me voir tout de suite. Tu peux me garder le bébé encore un moment ?

- Oui vas-y. Et au fait, tu sais que tu vas devoir lui trouver un nom. Parce que tu ne pourras pas l'appeler toute sa vie "le bébé" !

- C'est vrai ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Tu as une idée ?

- Ah non ! Hors de question ! C'est ton fils, c'est toi qui choisis !

- Mon fils ! Ça me fait bizarre ! Bon je file sinon Albus va s'impatienter !

- Ok, mais ne traînes pas trop. Je ne compte rester chez toi toute la journée !

- Promis. Merci, je t'adore !

Puis il partit en lui laissant un baiser sur la joue. Cela pouvait paraître étrange de sa part, mais Katia était comme sa sœur et il avait toujours agi ainsi avec elle.

*******hp*******

À 15h Severus arriva dans le bureau de son ami. Comme d'habitude il n'eut pas besoin de donner le mot de passe, car à son arrivée la statue bougeait d'elle même. Un des avantages d'être ami avec Albus Dumbledore !

En entrant dans le bureau, il devinait que le vieil homme ne l'avait pas appelé pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps. Il avait sa mine des mauvais jours, et ne lui proposa même pas de bonbons au citron ou de thé, ce qui inquiéta vraiment Severus. Albus lui montra une chaise et commença tout de suite à parler.

- Comment allez-vous mon ami ?

- Bien. Ça serait difficile d'aller mal après les nouvelles de ce matin.

- Pourtant vous êtes partit tôt.

- Albus, vous savez que je n'apprécie pas tous ces débordements de joie.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais je vous ai fait venir pour autre chose. Ce matin à la réunion je n'ai pas tout dit.

Cela suffit pour capter l'attention du serpentard. Il s'étonnait toujours de la facilité avec laquelle il avait gagné la confiance du directeur. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait rien fait pour. Mais c'était comme ça, Albus le mettait toujours dans la confidence.

- Elliot a détruit Voldemort, mais je suis sûr que celui-ci reviendra.

- Pourquoi ? Il est mort, non ?

- Oui mais pas totalement. En entrant chez les Potter j'ai sentit son aura, et elle était bien trop forte pour être celle d'un mort. Même si on parle de Voldemort.

- Donc vous pensez qu'il va revenir. Quand ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire malheureusement. Mais ce qui est sûr est que le petit Elliot sera alors en danger.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je vais l'entraîner. Le plus tôt possible. Il doit être préparé sinon il courra un grand danger.

- Oui vous avez raison.

- Je voulais vous parler d'autre chose. Harry, le frère d'Elliot a été laissé à la garde de la soeur de Lily, Pétunia.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Il aurait gêné son frère.

- Mais vous êtes fou ! Et si ils étaient des jumeaux magiques ? Vous ne pouvez pas les séparer !

- J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec Minerva et nous en avons conclut que Harry et Elliot n'était pas des jumeaux magiques.

- Même s'ils ne le sont pas, ils reste des jumeaux et vous ne pouvez les séparer.

- Je vous jure que c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Et par tout le monde je veux aussi dire pour Harry. De toute façon ma décision est prise et Harry a déjà été place chez les Dursley.

- Alors pourquoi m'en parlez-vous si vous vous fichez de mon avis ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de vous. Harry n'est plus chez les Dursley. En fait ceux-ci s'en sont débarrassés. Ils l'ont laissé devant chez les voisins. Mais le bébé a disparu et les voisins sont en vacances, donc ce n'est pas eux qui l'ont récupéré.

Severus fut pris d'un ENORME doute.

- Et où habite ces Dursley ?

- À Privet Drive, dans le Surrey.

Là il eu besoin de tout son sang froid pour ne rien laisser paraître.

- Et pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

- Pour m'aider à le retrouver.

Évidemment, ça tombait sur lui !

- Etes-vous sûr que je sois le plus qualifié pour ce travail ?

- Voyons Severus, vous êtes parmi les meilleurs de l'Ordre ! Dois-je comprendre que vous refusez ?

Il devait réfléchir très vite. Si il disait oui, il devrait enquêter sur la disparition d'un gosse qu'il avait décidé d'adopter. Si il disait non, Albus lui demanderait une explication, et il ne savait quoi lui dire.

- Alors Severus j'attends. Vous acceptez ou non ?

C'est bon, pas la peine de presser. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication crédible. Oh et puis tant pis si il regrettait. De toute façon le directeur ne le lâchera pas.

- Oui j'accepte.

*******hp*******

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Tu es devenu fou par Merlin ! Comment est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu es vraiment inconscient ! Je ne comprends même pas comment...

Severus était rentré chez lui tout de suite après la réunion avec Albus. Katia lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé et ensuite elle s'était mise à crier. Et ça durait depuis 5 bonnes minutes. D'ailleurs sans le sang froid légendaire d'un certain serpentard, elle serait déjà morte après avoir subi quelques doloris. Mais voilà ! Severus étant Severus, il se contentait d'attendre que la crise soit passé. Même s'il sentait sa patience s'effriter de plus en plus.

- Severus ! Severus tu m'écoutes ?

- Mais bien sûr Katia.

- Et en plus tu te permets de te foutre de moi ! Je te jure que tu vas en entendre parler de cette histoire !

Encore ! Elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ?

- Si tu me laissais au moins parler.

- Comment oses-tu...

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais lui dire oui sinon il aurait tout fait pour savoir pourquoi je refusais.

- Et alors ? Tu aurais pu lui dire que tu détestes les Potter et que tu ne voulais pas les aider.

- Mais il sait que je ne suis pas sans coeur au point de d'empêcher des parents de revoir leur enfant.

- Tu ne les en empêches pas. C'est juste que tu ne les aides pas à le retrouver.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots. Et d'ailleurs tu sais très bien que c'est exactement ce que je fais.

- Peut être mais de toute façon ils n'en voulait pas de ce bébé, puisqu'ils l'ont abandonné.

- Ils ne l'ont pas abandonné, ils l'ont juste confié à quelqu'un d'autre pour un moment plus ou moins long.

- Plus ou moins long ! Il vont être absent de sa vie pendant 10 ans, puis un beau jour ils arriveront avec la bouche en coeur et lui diront " Bonjour, nous sommes tes vrais parents et maintenant tu vas vivre avec nous ! ". Et après on demandera à ce pauvre gosse d'oublier son ancienne vie et d'être heureux dans celle qu'on lui aura imposé ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne sera pas plus heureux avec toi ?

- Arrêtes d'essayer de me convaincre d'accord ? Ce bébé a des parents et je n'ai pas le droit de les priver de ça si je sais qui ils sont.

- Mais les priver de quoi ? Ils ne le verront pas de toute façon. Ils ne le verront pas dire ses premiers mots, faire ses premiers pas, rentrer à l'école. Et ça que tu l'élève ou non. Avec toi il vivra une vie heureuse, entouré d'amour. Avec eux, il sera trimbalé de foyer en foyer. Ils l'ont déjà abandonné, ne l'abandonne pas toi aussi.

- Tu sais que tu aurais pu devenir avocate ?

- Ça veut dire que tu le gardes ?

- Ça veut dire que je vais réfléchir. Demain après midi j'irai voir Lucius, il est toujours de bon conseil.

- Tu vas tout lui dire ?

- Bien sûr !

- Ça veut dire que tu auras encore besoin d'une baby-sitter ?

- Ça ne te déranges pas ?

- Si ! Mais de toute façon je suis bien obligé. Je suppose que tu n'as encore contacté aucune baby-sitter ?

- Katia, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas sûr de le garder.

- Et bien moi je suis sûre que tu peux déjà préparer sa chambre.

- Tu m'agaces ! Bon je vais me reposer je suis épuisé.

- Pas étonnant avec cette journée ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Harry, je veille.

*******hp*******

Severus avait dit à Lucius qu'il serait là à 16h. Il arriva tout juste à l'heure. Il avait encore parlé avec Katia et ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure. La jeune femme voulait encore le convaincre de garder le bébé. Mais Severus ne voulait rien savoir tant qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Lucius. Son ami avait toujours été de bon conseil et adopter un enfant n'était pas un choix à faire à la légère. Lucius l'aiderait à peser le pour et le contre.

Dès qu'il eu passé les portes, il fut repéré par le chef Malfoy. Et celui-ci vint immédiatement l'accueillir. Ils étaient amis, amis d'enfance. Meilleurs amis même ! Durant un temps, on ne pouvait pas voir l'un sans l'autre. Certains les comparaient aux maraudeurs, mais ils n'étaient que deux, donc c'était incompatible.

- Severus, je suis heureux de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Plutôt bien.

- Plutôt ? Toi tu as quelque chose à me demander !

Mais comment pouvait-il lire en lui comme ça ? D'accord ils étaient amis mais tout de même !

- Toujours aussi doué ! Oui j'aurai besoin de tes conseils éclairés.

- Je vois. Reste là.

Lucius partit prévenir sa femme de ne pas les déranger.

- Viens suis-moi. On va trouver une pièce loin des oreilles discrètes.

Ils en trouvèrent une au deuxième étage. Ça ressemblait à un petit bureau. Enfin apparemment il servait plutôt pour entreposer les papiers de Lucius.

- Excuse-moi pour le désordre, mais au moins ici personne ne nous dérangera.

- Bien sûr, tu as choisi une pièce avec une cheminée !

- Tu sais très bien que j'adore les cheminées !

- Ok, ok ! Ne t'énerves pas ! Mais par contre on s'assoit où ? Par ce qu'il y a des papiers sur les 2 chaises !

- Je vais invoquer des fauteuils.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Deux confortables fauteuils apparurent devant eux. Ils étaient assez grands mais pas bling-bling. On y était bien. Lucius les déplaça devant la cheminée. Les deux hommes s'y installèrent.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui requiert mes conseils ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton risiblement sérieux qui arracha un petit sourire à Severus.

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Je veux te parler de quelque chose de vraiment sérieux.

Son ton suffit pour que Lucius retrouve son attention.

- Excuse-moi. Alors vas-y racontes-moi tout.

- J'espère que tu es bien assis. Voilà il y a quelques jours, le premier novembre exactement, je me suis rendu du côté moldu. J'allais rendre visite à Mike. Et en repassant par Privet Drive, j'ai trouvé un bébé dans un berceau. Il était seul dans un couffin, affamé, frigorifié, et avec une couche à langer. Tu sais comment je suis, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là. Alors je l'ai pris avec moi. J'ai appelé Katia qui s'en ai occupé.

Severus reprit son souffle. Il regarda son ami. Celui-ci regardait la cheminée et ne disait rien. C'est ce que Severus aimait chez lui. Il écoutait toujours tout jusqu'au bout et ne donnait son avis, en général juste et réfléchi, que lorsque son interlocuteur avait fini. Pour l'instant il ne dirait rien. Il attendrait que Severus lui demande son avis. Donc ce dernier continua son récit.

- Pour nous deux il était évident que le petit avait été abandonné. J'ai décidé de chercher ses parents. Mais je me suis attaché de plus en plus à ce gamin et j'ai finis par ne plus vouloir le quitter. Puis il y a eu la réunion de l'Ordre où on a apprit que le Lord était mort. Et ensuite hier Abus a demandé à me voir. C'était pour me dire toute la vérité. En fait le frère d'Elliot, Harry Potter, a été placé chez la soeur de Lily. Celle-ci s'en ait débarrassée. Elle, son mari et leur fils habitent au 4 Privet Drive. Le bébé que j'ai recueilli et que je comptais adopter est Harry Potter, et Abus veut que j'enquête sur sa disparition.

Lucius regardait toujours la cheminée et semblait impassible. Mais comment il faisait ? Severus, lui, bouillait de nervosité, de crainte et de plein d'autres choses.

- Alors ? Jusqu'à quel point je suis dans la mouise ?

Son ami se contenta de détourner son regard pour le planter dans le sien.

- À ce point-là ! Eh bien je vais vraiment avoir besoin de ton aide !

- Et tu l'auras. Je ne laisserai jamais un ami dans une telle situation sans rien faire. Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment t'aider.

- Aides-moi à prendre une décision.

- Tu n'en as pas parlé avec Katia ?

- Si, justement ! C'est elle qui m'a tant embrouillée !

- Je te crois. Parfois elle peut être terrible.

Les deux amis eurent un sourire complice. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement sur ce point.

- Sur quoi tu doutes ?

- Est-ce que je dois dire à Abus que Harry est chez moi ?

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui, énormément !

- Et ses parents l'avaient déjà confié à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas l'élever. Alors où est le problème ?

- Ils veulent juste savoir si leur fils va bien. Je peux le comprendre. J'ai vu James avant la réunion et je te jure qu'il avait l'air fou de douleur. Tu sais à quel point je le déteste et pourtant il a réussi à me faire pitié ! Je ne veux pas être responsable d'une telle souffrance, même chez mon pire ennemi !

- Mais tu veux garder le petit.

- Oui ! Et si je leur demande, je sais parfaitement ce qu'ils me diront.

- Tout de même, tu m'étonnes. Où est passé le Severus qui rêvait secrètement de rencontrer la femme avec qui il aurait un petit brun aux yeux onyx ?

- Harry est brun !

- Et pour la femme ?

- Je pourrai toujours la trouver plus tard. Bon tu as finis avec tes questions ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais que je t'aide ?

- Oui que tu m'aides, pas que tu me fasses tourner en bourrique ! J'aime Harry mais je ne veux pas que des parents souffrent à cause de moi. Qu'est ce que tu me conseilles ?

- Ton cas est vraiment compliqué. Je vais réfléchir et je te dirais tout ça à la réception de jeudi. Tu viens toujours ?

- À priori oui.

- Ok. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Ensuite les deux hommes continuèrent de parler pendant de longues heures, mais de sujets plus légers. Et cela fit un bien fou à Severus. Il pouvait vraiment compter sur ses amis !

*******hp*******

Jeudi donc Severus se rendit à la réception organisée au manoir Malfoy, mais il s'en alla rapidement. Juste le temps de faire une apparition, il n'avait pas la tête à parader en ce moment. Il n'y avait que des Sang Pur de présent. Enfin les invités pouvaient amener une personne de leur choix tant qu'elle était sorcière. Mais en général, on évitait d'amener des sorciers "normaux" dans ce genre d'endroit. Ils étaient toujours mis à l'écart et n'étaient donc pas à l'aise.

Mais bien sûr, il y avait une personne qui ne respectait pas cette règle, c'était Sirius Black. Et les gens qui lui auraient fait une réflexion auraient eu droit à un très mature "Un Black fait ce qu'il veut !" (Nda : spéciale dédicace sur cette réplique à _Lord la folle_ pour sa fic « Hein ? », qui, je l'espère, reprendra bientôt). Ce qui était dans un sens vrai. Sirius était le descendant d'une famille de Sang Pur très puissante et dans le milieu on ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Surtout que, hormis son rang social, il était aussi un sorcier très puissant. Beaucoup l'admiraient et il en jouait.

Donc ce soir-là il arriva accompagné de Remus Lupin, le loup-garou honni. Mais comme ce dernier était avec _Monsieur Sirius Black_, et bien il n'y eut aucune réflexion. Quelques regards de travers mais rien de plus. Sirius parvint même à l'introduire dans quelques conversations, puis l'esprit vif et aiguisé de Remus fit le reste.

Mais les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas venus pour ça. Ils avaient promis à James de venir ici et de voir si personne n'avait rien entendu. Le troisième maraudeur n'avait pas pu venir, il devait rester discret. Dumbledore lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas chercher à retrouver Harry, le directeur avait dit qu'il s'en chargeait. Donc James devait se cacher pour chercher son fils. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers.

Remus savait que le directeur avait chargé Severus de retrouver Harry. C'est pourquoi il voulait lui parler. Pour savoir s'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Il ne vit le serpentard nul part. Mais il trouva Lucius. Celui-ci saurait où le trouver. Ils étaient de très bons amis.

- Lucius, pourrais-je te parler ?

- Ha la star de la soirée !

- N'exagérons rien ! Alors ?

- Tu as l'air d'y tenir. Attends moi dans le salon, j'arrive.

Lucius se demandait ce que Remus lui voulait. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Ils passaient plutôt leur temps à se battre d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi voulait-il lui parler. Tout cela allait mal se finir, il le sentait.

******hp*******

_A suivre..._

* * *

Oui je sais c'est une fin sadique, mais que voulez-vous, c'est ma nature qui remonte. Pour éviter de trop vous faire attendre je vais essayer de poster plus rapidement, peut être mercredi.

Je préviens que le début du chapitre suivant risque d'en surprendre plus d'un. Il y aura bien sûr la réponse du "mais où est Severus" mais pas que. Vous verrez bien. Et comme pour le chapitre précédent vous pouvez me donner vos idées.

Bisous tout le monde. Leosam59


	7. Chapter : Une allié inattendu

_**Une erreur douloureuse**_

**Titre** : Une erreur douloureuse

**Pairing : **aucun

**Rating** : M

**Résumé : **Harry a un jumeau, Elliot. Dumbledore croit qu'il est l'élu. Les Potter préfèrent le laisser « aux soins » des Dursley. Mais ceux-ci trouvent le moyen de s'en débarrasser et c'est Severus qui le recueille et l'élève comme son fils.

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

D'abord je félicite _harry severus potter snape_ qui ont trouvé ceux qui allait ce passer dans ce chapitre. Enfin pour la dernière partie.

Ensuite je veux préciser une chose : je n'ai encore prévue aucun couple mais je sais que je ne ferai aucun slash. Peut être dans une prochaine fic mais pas celle-là. En tout cas ceux qui voudraient voir un certain couple peuvent m'en faire part et je verrai si je l'inclue ou non.

Je voudrais aussi remercier _soulshells_ pour sa demande d'ami sur Pottermore. Mon premier ami !

Pas de Rar ici parce que tous les reviewers avaient un compte.

Bon je vous laisse lire alors. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un allié inattendu**

Remus attendait sagement dans le salon et il ne savait pas s'il avait prit la bonne décision. Pour l'instant il voulait juste demander à Lucius si il savait où était Severus. Mais le maraudeur ne savait pas s'il devait parler de James, de Harry, de la disparition... Cela ne concernait en rien le serpentard, mais étant un père, peut être que l'histoire ne James allait le toucher et qu'il allait les aider. C'était un homme puissant chez les sorciers, ce serait intéressant de l'avoir de leur côté.

Lucius arriva au bout de 10 min.

- Désolé de l'attente mais je me suis fait attraper par le premier ministre.

- Difficile de s'en défaire !

- Oh oui. Bon je t'écoute.

- Avant je voudrais appeler Sirius, ce que j'ai à dire le concerne aussi.

- Restes-là, je vais demander à un elfe de l'appeler.

- Ça me fait bizarre de te voir si cordial. Je m'attendais à ce que tu te moques, que tu me lances des piques, comme autrefois.

- Oui mais ça c'était autrefois. Maintenant j'ai grandi, je me suis fait mes propres idées.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien lorsque j'étais jeune, mon père me dictait ma conduite, mes sentiments, mes pensées. Puis ça a été le Lord. Mais maintenant ils sont morts.

- Tu dois réapprendre à penser par toi-même.

- Non, j'ai su me préserver de ça côté-là. Pas comme tous les autres. Certains sont devenus fous, ou ne savent plus vivre sans quelqu'un pour leur dire quoi faire.

- Tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir. Si tu n'étais pas devenu espion, tu serais sûrement mort.

-C'est grâce à Severus. Il a eu le cran de quitter les rangs du Maître.

- Tu l'appelles encore "Maître" ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas encore réussi à me débarrasser de cette _sale habitude_. Severus a mieux réussi que moi. À tout point de vue d'ailleurs.

- Tu parles du fait qu'il l'ait quitté.

- S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de devenir espion. Et je n'aurai pas été gracié par le tribunal. Severus m'a sauvé la vie.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes si proches. Vous avec traversé les épreuves ensembles.

- Toujours, depuis le plus loin que je m'en souvienne.

- Votre amitié est encore plus longue que celle des maraudeurs. C'est quelque chose qui ne se remplace pas.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Tu dois te sentir plus libre depuis que le Lord est mort.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est assez bizarre. Avant pour tenir ce genre se conversation avec quelqu'un, je devais lancer une bonne dizaine de sort pour être sûr que personne ne m'entende. Maintenant j'ai juste à rentrer dans mon salon, et je ne me soucis plus de rien. Parfois j'ai encore peur de voir le Maî… le Lord surgir de nul part pour me _punir de mon insolence et de ma trahison._ Mais ça passe vite.

- Je n'avais jamais pensé aux conséquences sur les mangemorts. Pour moi, vous aviez voulu ce qui vous était arrivé.

- Si seulement. Au moins je n'aurais pas eu l'impression de ne rien contrôler dans ma propre vie. Tu sais qu'il nous forçait à avoir des enfants ?

- Non ? C'est affreux ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il voulait que ses plus fidèles mangemorts ait des enfants pour que ceux-ci le servent plus tard.

- C'est horrible. Il ne s'arrêtait devant rien.

- Oui. Même le fait d'avoir un enfant devenait une torture. Il a réussi à rendre horrible un acte si beau.

- Mais alors ton fils, Draco c'est ça ?

- Oui Draco.

- Donc tu l'as eu par obligation ? Pas par amour ?

- Oh si je l'ai eu par amour. En fait si je suis devenu espion c'est en partit à cause, ou plutôt grâce à lui. Lorsque j'ai su que Narcissa était enceinte, ça a été terrible. J'étais fou de joie de devenir père. Mais en même temps, je savais ce qui allait lui arriver si le Lord continuait son règne.

- Alors tu as risqué ta vie pour assurer un meilleur avenir à ton fils. En effet c'est une merveilleuse preuve d'amour.

- Et encore une fois, c'est Severus qui m'a donné cette idée. Il savait ce que je ressentais sans même avoir à demander. Et quand il m'a proposé de le remplacer en temps qu'espion, j'ai su que c'était ce que je devais faire.

- Pour moi ça paraît insensé. Jamais je n'avais pris la peine de penser aux raisons des actions des mangemorts. Je pensais juste que vous étiez tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Mais quand je t'écoute, je me rends compte que je vous ai mal jugé.

- J'en suis heureux. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait être comme toi. Tu sais, je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir parler de cette façon. Certains ont encore plus souffert de la vie auprès du Lord. Au moins il n'a pas tué mes proches. Mais les gens s'en foutent. Tout ce qu'ils voient c'est l'étiquette de mangemort et le reste ils ne veulent même pas le savoir. Toi tu es différent, tu sais écouter.

- C'est ce que James et Sirius me disent tout le temps.

- D'ailleurs où est-il ? J'ai demandé à ce qu'il vienne tout de suite.

- Me voilà !

- Sirius. Tu étais où ? Ça fait un moment qu'on t'attend.

- Je me suis fait pincer par Narcissa. C'est peut être ma cousine mais qu'est qu'elle est chiante !

- Je te rappelle que tu parles de ma femme.

- Je sais. Tu n'as qu'à lui répéter. De toute façon elle veut déjà m'égorger.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

- Mais rien Remus. Voyons je n'oserais pas.

- Mais oui, on te croit. Bon passons à la raison de notre venue.

- Je vous écoute.

- Est ce que tu sais où est Servilus ?

- Ecoutes-moi bien le sac à puces, tu parles de mon meilleur ami donc si tu veux un renseignement je te conseille de changer de ton.

- Sirius tais-toi ! Lucius je t'en prie, c'est vraiment important. Nous sommes venus à cette réception spécialement pour le voir.

- Ah c'était pour ça. Il est vrai que je m'étonnai de te voir Black. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne viens plus aux réunions de Sang Pur.

- Je m'y ennuie trop.

- Parce que tu ne connais personne. Si tu venais plus souvent, tu connaîtrais plus de monde et tu ne _t'ennuierais_ plus.

- Peut être mais on est pas là pour parler de ça.

- On pourra parler de Severus plus tard, moi je veux parler de ça. Tu es un Sang Pur, et tu le restes même si tu as renié tes parents. Tu sais très bien que nous sommes également une famille , presque aussi importante que la famille de sang. Tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un parmi nous pour t'épauler. Nous ne laissons jamais tomber un des nôtres. Si tu décides de revenir, nous t'accueillerons à bras ouverts.

- Je le sais.

- Alors, tu vas m'écouter ?

- Je ne sais pas, je verrai. Bon maintenant on parle de Servi... Severus.

- Tu l'appelles encore une fois comme ça et je te fais bouffer tes poils de chien!

- Je ne l'ai pas dis.

- Bon ça suffit vous deux !

- Ok ! Je ne vois pas où il pourrait être à part chez lui. Mais vous avez dû essayer avant de venir ici, non ?

- Et bien en fait on y a pensé mais on n'y a pas été.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on est sûr qu'il ne voudra pas nous ouvrir.

- Oh, je vois. Donc vous comptiez venir ici, où il ne peut pas s'échapper, et le forcer à vous parler ?

- C'est tout à fait ça !

- J'admire ton courage de gryffondor, Sirius !

- Très drôle !

- Bon je vais essayer de le convaincre de vous recevoir chez lui, mais je ne promets rien.

- Merci. Bien alors si c'est réglé, je vais partir. Sirius tu restes ?

- Non.

- Sirius ! Tu m'as promis de faire un effort !

- Oui mais aujourd'hui je dois vraiment y aller. Je viendrai à la prochaine réunion... Et je resterai peut être plus longtemps aussi.

- J'en suis ravi ! Passez une bonne soirée alors.

- Oui toi aussi Lucius.

- Et ne fait pas trop de bêtises...

- Sirius tais-toi ! Viens on y va.

- Rabat-joie.

- Et arrêtes de marmonner !

Lucius les regarda partir en se disant que les gryffondor étaient vraiment une espèces à part. Peut être même qu'on devrait les différencier des humains "normaux".

*******hp*******

Dès qu'ils furent dehors, les deux maraudeurs se rendirent au square où James les attendait. En fait il piétinait depuis une heure et imaginait, en ce moment même, les différentes manières de tuer ses chers amis pour l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Mais quand ceux-ci apparurent, il oublia tout pour se concentrer sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. C'est Sirius qui commença.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée. Moi ça a été super. En me réveillant j'ai...

- Sirius arrêtes un peu de le torturer. Tu vois bien qu'il n'en peut plus.

- Merci Rem'. Alors vous avez quelque chose.

- Je préfère te le dire tout de suite, Severus n'était pas présent. Mais nous avons peut être un nouvel allié... inattendu !

- Qui ça ? Remus tu vas pas t'y mette toi aussi ! Arrêtez de me faire poirauter !

- Il semblerait que Lucius ne soit pas le méchant mangemort auquel tout le monde pensait.

Cette réplique de Sirius choqua les deux amis. Remus fut le premier à refaire surface.

- Comment est ce que tu...

- Je vous ai entendu.

- Je croyais que tu étais retenu par ta cousine !

- Ben oui, mais ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. J'ai entendu presque toute la conversation.

- Donc tu as changé d'avis sur lui ?

- Ça serait difficile de lui en vouloir encore après ce qu'il a dit !

- Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'on va devoir faire confiance à cette vipère.

- James je te jure qu'il n'est pas celui que tu crois.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça Sirius, je croyais que tu le détestais.

- Justement ! De nous trois, je suis celui qui était le moins enclin à lui pardonner, et aujourd'hui je le défend ! C'est qu'il vaut la peine d'être écouté non ?

- Peut être mais je ne veux pas le rencontrer.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin.

- Je ne comprends pas, Rem'.

- C'est simple ! Sirius, tu as bien une pensine ici ?

- Oh oui ! Au moins une de chaque couleur ! Tu veux laquelle ?

- N'importe.

Il n'aurait jamais dût dire ça. Sirius, qui ne pouvait évidement pas se retenir de faire une connerie, se ramena avec une pensine **rose**. Autant dire que Remus eu envie de lui mettre une claque. Voir même deux.

- Bon maintenant que tu as ta pensine, qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ?

- James calmes-toi bon sang ! Attends une minute tu vas comprendre.

Remus mis alors ses souvenirs de la discussion avec Lucius dans le récipient et dit à son ami de les regarder. Quand il eut fini, James ne sut quoi faire. Il n'arrivait pas à analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de voir. Parce qu'on pouvait voir sur le visage du serpentard qu'il disait la vérité, que ses mots étaient douloureux. On devinait qu'il n'en avait pas souvent parlé. Peut être même était-ce la première fois.

- Alors ?

- Alors vous aviez raison. On peut lui faire confiance. Il est comme moi. Il a fait quelque chose d'horrible, de douloureux par amour pour son fils. Je crois que je pourrais lui faire confiance.

- Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

- Non deux. Je vous rappelle que nous avons une chance d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Severus.

- Tu as raison Remus. Deux bonnes nouvelles. On a plus qu'à attendre.

*******hp*******

Heureusement la réponse de Lucius ne se fit pas attendre. Deux jours plus tard, les trois amis se rendaient chez Severus.

Le serpentard, lui, n'était pas très heureux de cette visite mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à son ami. En plus, ils avaient tout les deux discuté pendant des heures la veille et en avaient déduit que Severus devait tout révélé au père de Harry. Même si il savait que c'était le mieux à faire, il avait très peur de la réaction du gryffondor. Et si celui-ci voulait reprendre son fils ? Il en aurait parfaitement le droit, et lui ne pourrait rien faire.

Quand les trois compères arrivèrent au manoir Snape, ils furent immédiatement dirigés par un elfe vers un petit salon agréable. Le maître de maison arriva à peine 5 min plus tard, ce qui était incroyable. En général les Sang Pur aimaient faire attendre leurs invités pour montrer leur supériorité. Une histoire de fierté mal placée selon Sirius. La conversation débuta sans attendre.

- Que me vaut le _bonheur_ de votre visite.

- Toujours aussi sarcastique Servilus.

- J'ai promis à Lucius de vous laisser une chance mais vous venez de la gâcher. Je ne vous montre la sortie.

Il commença à se diriger vers son bureau quand James lui attrape le bras pour le retenir. Severus voulut lui crier de le laisser tranquille mais lorsqu'il vit la détresse dans le regard du jeune homme, il marqua une pause. Dire que lui savait où était le fils de cet homme qui semblait souffrir au-delà du raisonnable de la disparition de son bébé. Cela le confortable dans son idée de tout dire, mais pas avant qu'un _petit problème_ ne soit réglé.

- D'accord pour te parler mais je ne veux pas voir le chien et l'autre sac à puces dans mon salon. Vous devez sortir.

- James ?

- Ça va aller, vous pouvez y aller. Attendez moi au Square.

- Bien maintenant qu'ils sont partis, je vais te dire tout ce que je sais.

- Ton enquête a porté ses fruits ?

- Pas exactement. En fait j'avais déjà les réponses.

- Je ne comprends rien !

- Il faut que tu m'écoutes, jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?

- Arrêtes de me parler comme à un gosse ! Vas-y commence.

- Très bien. Je vais commencer le premier octobre, durant l'après midi. J'étais dans les quartiers moldus. À Privet Drive précisément.

- Tu as vu mon bébé ? Tu as vu qui l'a prit ?

- Je t'ai dis de te taire jusqu'à la fin ! J'ai trouvé un bébé devant la porte du 6. Il était en mauvais état, déshydraté, épuisé, frigorifié et avec une couche à changer. Je l'ai ramené avec moi et ma médicomage s'est occupée de lui. J'ai ensuite essayé de trouver les parents de ce gosse. Après avoir épuisé tous les services publiques moldu, je m'apprêtais à faire le même du côté sorcier mais au dernier moment j'ai reçu un message d'Albus qui me prévenait d'une réunion de l'Ordre. C'est là que j'ai appris pour la mort du Lord noir. Après être rentré ici, j'ai de nouveau reçu une lettre d'Albus mais cette fois-ci il voulait me voir seul. C'est à ce moment qu'il m'a tout dit. Je ne te cache pas qu'avant de connaître ses parents, je voulais l'adopter.

James ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Il aurait déjà fallut que son cerveau accepte d'enregistrer tout ce que son interlocuteur venait de dire. Ainsi que ce qu'il avait perçu. Comme l'appréhension dans son regard lorsqu'il avait parlé de l'adoption. Et aussi l'amour qui transpirait de chacune de ses paroles. On voyait que Severus aimait Harry et James en fut ému. Au moins son fils avait été bien traité durant ces derniers jours.

- Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu t'occupes de mon fils sans mon autorisation et que tu comptais l'élever, toujours sans mon accord ?

Aie ! Severus avait oublié que James était, comme lui, un Sang Pur. Pour eux, les enfants étaient bénis. Si jamais quelqu'un y touchait, le père, ou le chef de famille, le faisait toujours payer très chère. Si James considérait qu'il avait fait du mal à son enfant en l'éloignant de lui, alors le serpentard était sûr de passer un sale quart d'heure. Parce qu'il devait reconnaître que le gryffondor était un mage puissant. En tout cas il devait jouer serré. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le père se retenait de se jeter dans ses bras pour le remercier.

- Si je ne l'avais pas pris avec moi, il serait mort. Je m'en suis occupé et j'ai recherché sa famille. J'avoue que lorsque je n'ai rien trouvé, j'ai pensé à l'adopter. Ton fils est fabuleux et je me suis beaucoup attaché à lui. Mais je comprendrai que tu veuilles le reprendre.

Sa voix douce étonna James. Depuis quand Snape était-il capable de faire une phrase sans sarcasme ou pique bien sentie ? Décidément, Lucius puis lui, c'était la semaine des surprises !

- Je pense que Dumbledore t'a parlé de notre... situation.

- Il m'a dit que vous aviez abandonné un de vos enfant juste pour ne pas _gêner_ l'autre.

La voix tranchante était de retour et elle lui fit plus de mal qu'un poignard. Le pire c'était que ces paroles reflétaient juste l'horrible vérité.

- C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas l'entière vérité. Écoutes, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne t'en veux pas. Je te remercie même. Tu as pris soin de mon fils, alors que moi je ne le pouvais pas et pour ça je te dois une explication.

L'auror se lança donc dans un très long récit. Il n'oublia aucun détail, de la décision de Dumbledore à la disparition de Harry. À la fin Severus se sentit idiot d'avoir pu penser que cet homme avait abandonné son fils. En fait il l'admirait. Et il le fit savoir.

- Je suis désolé, je t'ai mal jugé. Quand j'ai entendu cette histoire par Albus j'ai tout de suite pensé que tu n'avait rien fait pour Harry, alors que tu t'es énormément sacrifié pour lui. Tu as juste fait des mauvais choix, mais ce qui compte c'est que tu ais essayé de l'aider. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ces Dursley étaient si terrible.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de parler de cette façon avec son bourreau de Poudlard, mais les deux hommes ne voulaient que le bonheur de Harry et ils avaient su trouver un terrain d'entende. Et puis il était temps de laisser les querelles de gosses derrière eux.

- Je suis content que tu ais compris.

- Qu'est ce que tu va faire alors ? Je veux dire une fois que tu l'auras repris.

- Je ne le reprends pas.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Alors adoptes-le.

- QUOI ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Si. Avec toi je sais qu'il sera en sécurité. Mais il faut que tu me promettes plusieurs choses.

- Tout ce que tu veux, tant que je peux l'élever !

- Je veux que tu lui parles de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde comme un inconnu, ça me ferait trop mal.

- Je ne comptais rien lui cacher de son passé.

- C'est dangereux. Et s'il décide plus tard que tu n'es pas son vrai père et qu'il te quitte, qu'est ce que tu feras ?

- Je ne sais pas, je préfère ne pas y penser. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne supporterai pas de lui mentir sur son passé. Je trouvé que c'est une chose immonde, un enfant a besoin de ses racines pour avancer.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord. Une autre chose, je veux que tu fasse un lien du sang.

Wahow ! Il avait bien entendu là ?

- Mais ce ne sera plus ton fils. Il prendra mes gènes et il perdra les tiens. Je refuse ! Tu es son vrai père, tu mérites au moins qu'il garde tes gènes.

- Mais si tu ne le fais pas, il gardera son apparence et ce n'est pas possible. Elliot et lui sont jumeaux, il sera impossible de ne pas le remarquer !

- Je le fais à une condition. Tu le fais aussi.

- C'est impossible, les vrais parents ne peuvent pas faire le lien du sang, tu devrait le savoir.

- Par sortilège c'est vrai, mais il existe une potion qui à les mêmes effets et avec laquelle un des parents peut participer, pas les deux, mais s'il y a un étranger à la famille plus un parent ça marche parfaitement bien.

- On reconnaît les maîtres de potions.

-Alors c'est d'accord ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu m'offres une chance de rester son père, je ne vais pas refuser.

- Au fait comment sais-tu que je suis devenu maître de potions

- J'ai appris que tu avais réussi ton examen.

- Oh je vois ! Mais je parie que tu ne sais pas que je vais avoir un poste de professeur à Poudlard.

- Tu veux dire que Harry va grandir à l'école. C'est bien trop dangereux pour lui, il sera au plus près de Dumbledore.

- Non, je ne suis pas fou. Albus est un ami, si je lui explique que j'ai un bébé à charge, je suis sûr qu'il me laissera vivre au ici.

- Tu rentrerais tous les soirs ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Je ne vais pas laisser un bébé tout seul.

- Qui s'en occupera en journée ?

- Un elfe de maison, puis Lucius et Narcissa ou même Katia. Ce sont de très bons amis et j'ai confiance en eux.

- Je n'aime pas trop l'idée que mon fils grandisse entouré d'autant de serpentards mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Après tout j'ai récemment remis mes idées en questions sûr pas mal de choses. Comme Lucius et... toi.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Ça fait une heure qu'on discute et on ne s'est pas insulté une seule fois. Peut être qu'on pourrait essayer de s'entendre à l'avenir. Ne serait-ce que pour Harry.

- C'est une excellente idée. En plus, je pense qu'on pourrait même devenir amis.

- Si ça se trouve oui !

- Hum, pour Harry je voudrais te demander autre chose.

- Vas-y.

- Est ce que je pourrais le rencontrer un jour, je veux dire avant son entrée à l'école ?

- Pour moi c'était évident.

- Je te remercie.

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors il allait vraiment pouvoir faire partie de la vie de son fils. Décidément Severus n'était pas celui qu'il croyait. À ce moment, le gryffondor s'en voulut d'avoir fait souffrir un homme pareil du temps de Poudlard. Il allait s'excuser quand le serpentard prit la parole.

- Tu veux peut être lui laisser quelque chose.

- Comme un bijoux ?

- Oui comme tu veux.

- J'y penserai. De toute façon on doit se revoir pour la cérémonie de lien du sang.

- Tu as une préférence pour la date.

- Non, mais ça dépend plus de toi. Quand est ce que tu prends ton poste de prof ?

- Après les vacances de noël. Slughorn a dit qu'il ne voulait pas finir l'année.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien du tout. Entre nous il n'a jamais été net.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Je croyais qu'il t'avais tout apprit.

- Oui et c'est la raison pour laquelle je te dis ça. J'ai passé assez de temps avec lui pour savoir qu'il a des raisonnements bizarres.

- Déjà pour aimer les potions, il ne faut pas être très net.

- Mais je ne te permets pas !

- Et bien je me permets tout seul (Nda : Celle-là elle est aussi dédicacé à Lord la folle) !

C'était déroutant de plaisanter avec son ancien pire ennemi, mais les deux hommes avaient l'air d'apprécier. Severus fut le premier à revenir à un sujet plus sérieux.

- Alors quand est ce qu'on le fait. Je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que tu dirai de jeudi prochain ?

- Ça me va.

- Au fait, tu veux sûrement le voir.

Cet homme était vraiment un ange. James était désormais sûr que Harry serait heureux avec lui.

*******hp*******

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? La scène James/Severus me tenait vraiment à cœur, donc j'espère que j'ai su retranscrire ce que j'avais en tête.

Prochain chapitre retrouvailles Harry/James et cérémonie de lien du sang. Bon par contre mon ordi est suuuuper long et n'obéit qu'une fois sur deux donc je vais devoir retarder la publication à ce weekend. Désolée d'avance.

Bisous à tous.


	8. Chapitre 6 - Un nouveau père pour Harry

_**Une erreur douloureuse**_

**Titre** : Une erreur douloureuse

**Pairing : **aucun

**Rating** : M

**Résumé : **Harry à un jumeau, Elliot. Dumbledore croit qu'il est l'élu. Les Potter préfèrent le laisser « aux soins » des Dursley. Mais ceux-ci trouvent le moyen de s'en débarrasser et c'est Severus qui le recueille et l'élève comme son fils.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que l'univers. Je ne possède que l'histoire.

* * *

Salut, je suis désolée pour ce retard mais le seul à blâmer est mon ordinateur !

Bon je me dépêche de vous mettre la suite, et je vous demande pardon mais je ne pourrai pas faire de Rar pour ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un nouveau père pour Harry**

Severus amena son tout nouvel ami au 2e étage, où se trouvait la chambre du bébé. James s'avança immédiatement vers le berceau et fut ému de voir son bébé. Il faut dire que lorsque Harry l'avait vu, il avait levé les bras pour que son père le prenne, ce que celui-ci s'empressa de faire. Et une fois confortablement blotti, il se mit à gazouiller de bonheur.

Le serpentard était surpris. Jamais ce gosse n'avait fait ça avec lui ou Katia. Il ressenti alors beaucoup de choses. Il y avait le bonheur de voir cet enfant si heureux, la tristesse de savoir qu'il n'avait jamais agi ainsi avec lui, l'envie qu'il le fasse un jour et pour finir la détermination. Car il voyait bien à quel point James serrait son fils, et comment ce dernier en redemandait. Tous les deux respiraient l'amour, et il se promit de tout faire pour qu'ils ne soit jamais séparés.

Il pouvait voir James parler tout bas et Harry répondre par des gazouillis, comme s'ils avaient leur propre langage. Il sorti pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il alla dans un petit salon, où il commença à potasser le programme de potion des premières années. Mine de rien, il commençait les cours dans 2 mois, il devait être prêt.

Après une bonne demie heure, James réapparu. Il avait les yeux humides mais le maître de maison ne dit rien. Tout le monde aurait envie de pleurer dans ces conditions. Le jeune père lui dit de prendre soin de son "petit ange" et lui rappela la date de la cérémonie. Puis il fut accompagné jusqu'au portail par un elfe, et partit sans se retourner.

*******hp*******

Le lendemain, Severus reçu la visite de Katia. Elle venait presque tout les jours pour voir son "neveu". Elle l'appelait comme ça parce qu'elle le considérait déjà comme le fils de son ami. Et comme ils se connaissaient depuis tout jeunes, ils se considéraient comme frère et soeur. Donc c'était ainsi, elle appelait Harry son neveu et personne ne lui aurait fait changer d'avis. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer pour Severus.

Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'elle arriva, son ami était dans la chambre du bébé. Et comme d'habitude elle snoba parfaitement le plus âgée pour aller embrasser le plus jeune, provoquant un grognement de la part du maître de potion. Après avoir fini ces embrassades, elle sembla se souvenir de la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce.

- Severus, comment tu va ?

- Mais très bien, c'est gentil de demander.

- Oh tu es bien de mauvaise humeur. Que me vaut ce ton cassant de si bon matin ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? Dès que Harry est dans le coin, je n'existe plus !

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de ton fils !

- Non mais...

- Attends une minute. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas un "Katia voyons, je te rappelles que ce n'est pas mon fils." ?

- Je voulais justement t'en parler. J'ai aussi demandé à Lucius de venir.

- Tu as décidé de la garder ?

- Désolé mais tu vas devoir attendre l'arrivée de Lucius, je ne compte pas me répéter.

- T'es pas drôle !

En la voyant râler ainsi, il eut l'impression de se revoir 20 ans en arrière, lorsque Katia était encore une petite râleuse . Enfin elle l'était toujours un peu sur les bords mais le plus gros avait disparu avec l'âge. Et c'était tant mieux.

Heureusement pour lui, le blond arriva très vite. Severus commença dès que les deux furent installés dans le salon.

- James m'a demandé d'adopter Harry par un lien du sang.

Ça y est, la bombe était lancé !

- Attends tu veux dire que le père t'a donné son accord ! Mais c'est impossible, vous vous détestez !

Donc Severus leur expliqua en gros la rencontre avec le gryffondor. Autant dire qu'aucun des deux ne s'attendait à ça. Mais ils félicitèrent leur ami.

- Je te l'avais bien dis qu'il serait un jour ton fils. C'est vraiment magnifique !

- Katia a raison c'est fabuleux ! Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi.

Si quelqu'un d'extérieur avait observé cette scène, il aurait pu dire à tous qu'il avait vu le grand Severus Snape pleurer de bonheur dans les bras de ses amis. Mais personne ne l'aurait cru.

Une fois chacun remis de ses émotions, le maître de maison repris la parole, très ému.

- Je voudrais vous poser une question qui me tient à coeur. Est ce que vous accepteriez de devenir le parrain et la marraine de Harry ?

- Oh j'en serai ravie. Ça me touche tellement que tu me propose d'être sa marraine. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire réellement partie de ta famille.

- Et moi je n'en reviens même pas que tu oses me poser la question ! On s'est toujours considéré comme frères, alors bien sûr que je veux devenir son parrain ! Ce serait même un honneur.

Est ce qu'il méritait vraiment des amis pareils ?

- Je vous remercie. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

- Severus, et si tu me présentais mon filleul. Parce que je suis le seul ici à ne l'avoir jamais vu !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le brun était ravi de pouvoir montrer son bientôt-fils à son meilleur ami, et ne se fit donc pas prier.

Une fois dans la chambre, Lucius fut soufflé par la beauté et le regard du bébé. Son propre fils avait lui aussi un regard magnifique de par sa couleur incroyable, mais le futur bébé de Severus avait un regard époustouflant. Et encore, ce gosse n'avait que 15 mois (Nda : maintenant Severus sait l'âge exact de Harry), qu'est ce que ce serait à 18 ans ! Il continua à l'observer et se rendit compte que même sa bouille était adorable. Il ne s'étonnait pas que Severus et Katia ne pouvaient pas lui résister, et il sentait que ce serait bientôt son cas.

Les trois amis passèrent une dizaine de minutes dans la chambre, puis Lucius et Katia reprirent, chacun de leur côté, laissant Severus seul avec son nouveau fils. D'ailleurs le serpentard avait encore du mal avec ce mot. Son fils, Harry allait devenir son fils.

*******hp*******

Le jeudi suivant, tous étaient réunis au manoir Snape. Severus avait fini la potion nécessaire depuis des jours, parce que, de peur de la rater, il l'avait faite le lundi et bien sûr l'avait réussie du premier coup. Il n'était pas maître de potion pour rien. Il régnait dans la salle de cérémonie une espèce d'allégresse. Le futur père et ses deux amis étaient très excités d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans leur famille et James était heureux de confier son fils à un homme en qui il avait désormais toute confiance, tout en sachant qu'il le verrait grandir. C'était inespéré !

Avant de commencer, Katia redemanda des précisions sur les effets de la potion et Severus ne se fit pas prier pour lui donner tous les détails.

- On l'appelle exactement la potion de lignage, d'ailleurs elle a donné son nom à la première étape de la cérémonie. Elle agi comme le sortilège, sauf que l'un des vrais parents peut y participer. Par contre l'enfant garde une partie des gènes de sa famille d'origine. Si l'un des parents participe, alors ses propres gènes vont être renforcés chez l'enfant. Donc ici, Harry prendra mes gènes, ceux de James seront renforcés et il gardera une petite partie de ceux de Lily. Il y a aussi une différence avec le sortilège c'est que l'enfant aura une touche de rouge dans les yeux, parce que l'on utilise du sang. Des fois il y a juste une tache rouge, ou parfois c'est tout l'œil qui l'est, on ne peut pas le savoir à l'avance. Bon commençons !

La cérémonie en elle- même était assez simple et comportait 3 étapes. La première était donc le lignage. Les futurs parents devaient mettre 5 gouttes de leur sang dans une fiole contenant la fameuse potion, puis l'enfant devait la boire. Ensuite on entaillait la main du bébé pour recueillir 2 gouttes de sang qu'on versait dans une autre fiole contenant la même potion. Les futurs parents en buvaient une gorgé chacun.

La deuxième étape s'appelait la nomination. C'est là qu'on donnait à l'enfant son nouveau nom. C'était aussi l'étape la plus courte. Il suffisait aux deux parents de dire à haute voix le nom complet. Severus et James s'étaient mis d'accord avant de commencer. Le gryffondor avait donné libre choix au serpentard. Et ce dernier avait choisi Orion pour son premier prénom, et Prince pour son deuxième prénom, en souvenir de sa mère. Donc les deux hommes prononcèrent un "Orion Prince Snape" distinct et sonore.

La troisième étape était le baptême. Le principe était le même que pour un baptême moldu civil. Le parrain et la marraine faisaient un serment magique dans lequel ils juraient d'aimer et de protéger leur filleul en toutes circonstances.

Une fois la cérémonie finie, Katia et Lucius félicitèrent encore une fois leur ami, qui était plutôt chamboulé. Ça y est, c'était fait. Enfin. Le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras était le sien. Cette petite merveille l'appellerait un jour "papa". En parlant de papa, James demanda à lui parler à part. Severus confia donc son tout nouveau fils à Lucius qui était déjà gaga de son filleul adoré !

*******hp*******

Les deux pères s'étaient rendus dans le bureau du maître de potion. James sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis se décida à parler.

- Il ne faut pas que tu parles à Harry de son passé avant ses 7-8ans. Au moins.

- Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que tu voulais que je lui dise tout.

- Oui et c'est toujours ce que je veux mais pas avant un certain âge. En tant que Sang Pur, il devra se rendre à nos réceptions. Imagines un peu si lors de l'une d'entre elles, il se met à courir vers moi en criant "papa", devant Lily et Elliot. Ce serait terrible. Harry ne doit rien savoir avant d'être en âge de comprendre les risques liés à ce qu'il est.

- Je comprends. Tu es conscient que durant ce temps tu devras te tenir éloigné de lui. Il aura tôt fait de remarquer vos ressemblances s'il te côtoie souvent.

- Je sais et crois moi ça m'est difficile. Je peux compter sur toi pour me donner des nouvelles régulièrement ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu es autant son père que moi.

- Merci. Au fait je n'ai pas vu de changements physiques tout à l'heure, c'est normal ?

- Oui, c'est là la principale différence entre le sortilège et la potion. Avec la potion, le corps change tout au long de la nuit, alors qu'avec le sort c'est immédiat. Demain on connaîtra son nouveau visage. Tu peux rester jusque là si tu veux.

- J'aimerai bien mais Lily m'attend. Elle commence à se poser des questions sur mes absences répétées. J'essaierai de passer dans la semaine.

- Ok. Ah j'oubliais : tu m'as dis que tu ramènerais quelque chose pour Harry.

- Tu as raison, j'allais répartir avec. Tiens.

C'était un collier. Magnifique d'ailleurs. On pouvait y voir tout un enchevêtrement de cercles qui formaient une sorte de rosace très gracieuse. Le pendentif était en or blanc et la chaîne en argent. L'ensemble était réellement splendide. Par contre Severus ne savait pas absolument pas à quoi cela correspondait.

- C'est magnifique ! Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

- Dans la culture celtique, ce symbole représente le lion, chez les elfes c'est le serpent et pour les dragons il symbolise l'épée ou la force du guerrier. J'ai pensé que c'était parfait dans son cas.

- Oui en effet. Le lion pour toi, le serpent pour moi et l'épée pour...

- La vie qu'il va avoir. Même si avec toi elle sera meilleure, elle restera difficile. Donc il aura besoin de force.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y ait que des arabesques, sinon Albus aurait put faire le rapprochement, malin comme il est.

- Oui, malin comme un vieux singe (Nda : Dsl mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :-P). Mais tu ne sais pas tout. À l'arrière du pendentif, il y a une gravure qui représente les 3 symboles réunis. Mais grâce à un sort de dissimulation, une personne qui n'est pas au courant ne peut voir que les arabesques.

- Ingénieux. Je peux regarder ?

C'était vrai. Maintenant le brun pouvait voir un dessin magnifique qui semblait gravé dans le métal. Il y avait au centre une épée à double tranchants, et autour un serpent qui s'y enroulait, pour finir par poser sa tête sur celle d'un lion majestueux, debout devant l'épée et le reptile, semblant vouloir les protéger.

- Ce serait mieux que tu évites de lui en parler avant lui révéler le reste.

- Bien sûr. Alors je te dis à bientôt.

- À bientôt.

Lorsqu'il fut partit, Severus alla dans le salon. Un elfe lui avait dit que ses amis l'attendaient là-bas. Ils passèrent la soirée à imaginer l'avenir avec le nouveau membre de leur famille.

Avant ils formaient tout les trois une famille de coeur. Severus connaissait Lucius depuis qu'ils portaient des couches. Katia connaissait Severus depuis ses cinq ans. Et comme le blond passait parfois ses journées au manoir Snape, ainsi que Katia et bien ils étaient aussi devenus amis. Donc les trois formaient une bande très unie, et ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Même lorsque Katia était allée à Beauxbatons.

La jeune femme amena son filleul dans sa chambre vers les 10h. Mais les amis ne se séparèrent pas avant les petites heures du matin.

*******hp*******

Le lendemain, bien qu'ils se soient couchés tard, les trois amis se rendirent dans la chambre du bébé dès 9h. Ils voulaient absolument voir le nouveau corps d'Orion. Car à partir de maintenant c'était Orion et non plus Harry.

Katia et Lucius laissèrent Severus entrer en premier dans la chambre. Orion était son fils, il devait être le premier à le voir. Normalement le brun devait les appeler pour leur dire d'entrer à leur tour lorsqu'il serait prêt. Normalement. Parce qu'au bout de 10 minutes, les deux amis commençaient à s'inquiéter. Donc ils ouvrirent la porte.

Ce qu'ils virent alors aurait pu choquer beaucoup de monde, mais eux furent juste attendris. Severus était dans un fauteuil, près du berceau et il tenait son bébé dans ses bras. Son regard n'était plus que joie, amour et fierté. Oui fierté car de ce que pouvait voir Katia et Lucius, Orion était magnifique. Comme le père ne réagissait pas, ils avancèrent pour le voir de plus près.

Orion était en effet splendide. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et étaient plus ordonnés, mais ils avaient gardé leur couleur d'origine, un noir profond et fabuleux. Comme James. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas gardé que ça de lui. Ses traits étaient un parfait mélange entre ceux de ses deux parents, sauf qu'il avait prit le meilleur à chaque fois. Les yeux étaient la seule chose qu'Orion gardait de sa mère. Le même vert émeraude. Pourtant on pouvait voir des étincelles rouges se promener dans les pupilles, qui elles-mêmes étaient cerclées de noir. C'était fascinant, presque hypnotique.

La marraine ne put retenir un commentaire.

- Il est vraiment magnifique Sev'. Je me demande si il aurait été aussi beau en étant vraiment de toi.

- Katia arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Ne l'écoute par Severus. Severus ? Tu comptes revenir parmi nous ?

Leur ami n'avait rien entendu. Il regardait sans relâche son fils. Non pas son fils, sa merveille. Comment James pouvait seulement penser à laisser ce petit bijou loin de lui. Comment l'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui ! Son petit ange. C'était ça. Orion ressemblait pour lui à un ange.

- Severus réponds, tu vas finir par nous faire peur !

- C'est bon, calmez-vous je suis toujours vivant.

- Ouais ben pendant un moment on en a douté !

- Vous avez vu comme il est beau ?

- Si tu nous avez écouté, tu saurais que c'est est la première chose qu'on t'a dite.

- Katia arrêtes d'être aussi dur, bon sang. Il a bien le droit d'être déconnecté, non ? Tu te souviens bien comment j'étais quand j'ai vu Draco ?

- Oh oui. Un parfait poisson rouge.

- Amie indigne !

- Bon vous arrêtez tout les deux ! Vous vous rendez compte de l'image que vous donnez à votre filleul ?

- Severus il n'a que 15 mois.

- Je m'en fous. De toute façon on doit le laisser dormir.

- Bon d'accord ! Si on ne peut même plus voir notre filleul préféré...

- Katia, c'est ton seul filleul.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Lucius et Katia sortirent en continuant de se lancer des piques amicales, tandis que Severus remettait son bébé dans le berceau. Il n'avait même pas envie de le quitter. Il voulait rester des heures à le regarder. Mais il pouvait voir que Harry se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts. Un des ingrédients de la potion était un somnifère, qui évitait des douleurs à l'enfant lors de la transformation physique. Et apparemment, la potion agissait encore un peu. Après avoir mis un baiser sur le front de son fils, Severus se força à quitter la chambre et à rejoindre ses amis dans un des salons.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit ses amis, il était encore un peu sonné. En à peine 2 semaines il avait découvert un bébé, en était tombé gaga, avait appris pour la mort de son ancien maître, puis avait adopté ce bébé par un lien du sang, et avec l'accord du père ! Oui il avait de quoi être dépassé ! Mais il ne serait pas Severus Snape si il ne savait pas se reprendre. Donc il mis tout ça dans un coin de sa tête et profita de la fin de matinée avec ses amis. Surtout qu'ils devaient tout les deux repartir s'occuper de leurs vies avec leurs propres problèmes.

*******hp*******

Le lundi suivant, Severus reçu la visite de James. Le pauvre était surveillé par sa femme et n'avait pas put venir plus tôt. Le serpentard était heureux de le voir. Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais depuis qu'il avait appris à le connaître, il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Et puis le lien du sang les avaient rapprochés.

- Comment va Harry ?

- Très bien. Il n'y a eu aucun problème avec la potion, il a dormit toute la nuit. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant profité de mes heures de sommeil.

- Ah ça ! Et dis-toi que tu n'as pas finis.

- Malheureusement !

- Bon je n'est pas beaucoup de temps alors j'aimerai le voir tout de suite.

- Bien sûr, suis-moi.

Arrivés devant la chambre, James ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait absolument voir son fils. Premièrement parce qu'il lui manquait, et deuxièmement parce qu'il voulait connaître le nouveau visage de Harry.

- Tu es prêt ? Je te préviens ça fait un choc.

- C'est si horrible que ça ?

- Horrible n'est pas vraiment le mot le plus… _approprié_. Au contraire même.

James prit son courage de gryffondor à deux mains et entra dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas peur de son fils, mais plutôt de ne pas le reconnaître.

Une fois devant le berceau, il eut un coup au cœur. Comment Severus avait appelé ça déjà ? Ah oui ! Un choc ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison. Son petit ange était magnifique. Et son regard, comment pouvait-il avoir des yeux encore plus beaux qu'avant. Ils avaient gardé leur splendide couleur émeraude. Avant Harry était beau, mais dorénavant il était incroyablement beau.

Il resta quelques minutes avec lui, puis sortit avec Severus, ils devaient discuter de quelque chose.

*******hp*******

_A suivre…_

* * *

Alors ce nouveau Harry vous plaît ? Il y a quelques personnes qui s'inquiétaient parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas que Harry perdent ses yeux verts et j'espère que ces personnes-là seront agréablement surprises !

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre ( toujours à cause de mon ordi ), mais je suis sûre que ce sera avant la semaine prochaine.

Bisous à tous !


	9. Chapitre 7 : Petites mises au point

_**Une erreur douloureuse**_

**Titre** : Une erreur douloureuse

**Pairing : **aucun

**Rating** : M

**Résumé : **Harry a un jumeau, Elliot. Dumbledore croit qu'il est l'élu. Les Potter préfèrent le laisser « aux soins » des Dursley. Mais ceux-ci trouvent le moyen de s'en débarrasser et c'est Severus qui le recueille et l'élève comme son fils.

* * *

Bonjour à tous. Je vais commencer par vous prier de m'excuser pour ce retard que je qualifie moi-même d'inadmissible.

Mais vous savez entre les courses pré-rentrée, les révisions, les rendez-vous au lycée et ma propre vie à côté j'ai été débordée. Et bien sûr mon ordi n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. Bref je ne dis pas que j'ai des excuses mais au moins des circonstances atténuantes.

Bon je vous laisse lire le chapitre, je crois que vous l'avez assez attendu.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7 : Petites mises au point**

Une fois qu'ils furent en dehors de la chambre, James prit la parole.

- Heu, dis-moi il y a un endroit où on peut parler tranquillement ?

- Oui dans mon bureau. Viens.

Par chance le bureau en question était à peine quelques mètres plus loin.

- Alors de quoi voulais tu parler ?

- De Dumbledore.

-Il se pose des questions sur tes absences ?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Il doit penser que je continue à enquêter sur la disparition de Harry dans son dos. Non le problème c'est ce que tu vas lui dire. Tu es sûr que si tu lui explique avoir un bébé à charge, il te laissera revenir chez toi tous les soirs, mais comment toi, tu vas expliquer que tu a un bébé. Il est bien placé pour savoir que tu n'as personne dans ta vie.

- Je sais, j'y avais pensé. Je pensais dire qu'Orion est le fils d'un couple d'amis tué par le Lord Noir.

- Et bien. Pour une fois que ce salopard va nous servir.

- Je te préviens que je ne supporterai pas tant de vulgarité chez moi. Même si elle est justifiée.

- Désolé. Si il te demande qui sont ces amis ?

- Je dirais qu'ils sont de ma famille éloignée. J'ai choisi le deuxième prénom d'Orion pour ça.

- Prince ? Oh oui je comprends. Tu vas dire que ce sera en l'honneur de la famille de ta mère.

- Oui. Comme son nom de jeune fille était Prince.

- Je dirais que c'est une bonne idée. Bon maintenant il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur autre chose. Si on se recroise tu dois être comme d'habitude.

- Tu veux dire te rappeler à quel point tu es insignifiant à côté de moi ?

- Je te reconnaît bien là. Oui c'est ce que je veux dire.

James rigola un peu. Oh oui, il reconnaissait bien le serpentard détestable qu'il voyait avant. Avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une façade. Comme pour Lucius. Et peut être comme beaucoup d'autres serpentards. En fait dès qu'on rentrait dans son cercle privé, Severus laissait tomber ce fichu masque et on découvrait une personne totalement différente.

- Tu me crois assez idiot pour faire ce genre de gaffe ? Je te rappelle que je suis un serpentard.

- Et donc ?

- Les serpentard font toujours attention à ce qu'ils disent.

- Mais bien sûr. Et tant qu'on y est, les serpentards sont toujours beau, riches et puissant.

- Evidemment !

Seul un ricanement lui répondit. Il avait oublié que Severus resterait un serpentard, même s'il devenait plus amical avec lui.

- Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que Harry se retrouvera sûrement à Serpentard.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Ben il va grandir entouré de serpentards, ça va obligatoirement avoir des conséquences.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une calamité.

- Pour moi oui !

- Ah ah ! En tout cas, pour la maison rien n'est sûr. Tu sais comme moi que le choipeau décide selon la nature profonde de l'élève. Si Orion va à Serpentard c'est qu'il y aurait été dans tout les cas.

- Oh parfait donc il y a encore une chance qu'il y échappe. Enfin Si il y va quand même j'aurai des questions à poser à Lily.

- Oh que j'aimerai voir ta tête dans ce cas.

Les deux continuèrent de s'envoyer de gentilles piques durant quelques minutes, avant que James ne parte. Il devait toujours rester discret vis à vis de Dumbledore. Mais avant de sortir il demanda s'il pouvait revenir voir son fils s'il le voulait. Ce à quoi Severus répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

*******Hp*******

Deux jours plus tard, Severus se rendit à Poudlard pour annoncer sa récente paternité à son ex-ami Albus Dumbledore. Ex-ami parce qu'après ce qu'il avait osé faire au fils Potter, Severus se refusait à le considérer encore comme son ami. D'ailleurs il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre.

Il arriva vers les 10h et décida de faire un détour par le bureau de son mentor Horace Slughorn, après tout c'était grâce à lui si il avait pu avoir son titre de Maître de potions et aussi son nouveau poste. Après avoir passé un quart d'heure avec son ancien profeseur, Severus se força à rencontrer Albus. Comme d'habitude dès qu'il arriva devant la statue gardant l'entrée du bureau, il put passer sans avoir besoin de mot de passe.

- Bonjour mon ami. Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait une soudaine impression de lassitude ? Le vieil homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer à l'enfant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. On pourrait se dire qu'à force, ses proches prenaient l'habitude mais il n'en était rien. C'était à chaque fois aussi navrant.

- Non, merci Albus.

- Bien alors que me vaut votre visite Severus ?

- Je viens en tant que futur professeur mais surtout en tant qu'ami.

- Très bien, explique-moi alors.

Le directeur avait pris cette habitude. Lorsqu'ils parlaient de manière officielle, comme de directeur à professeur, ou de chef de l'Ordre à espion, Albus le vouvoyait, mais lorsqu'ils parlaient entre amis, alors il le tutoyait. Par contre le serpentard n'avait jamais osé tutoyer à son tour Dumbledore. Bien que cela lui coûtait de se l'avouer, il admirait le vieil homme. Enfin jusqu'à récemment.

- Voilà, je sais que j'aurai dut vous le dire plus tôt mais j'ai adopté un enfant. Il vit chez moi depuis deux mois.

C'était faux bien sûr mais au moins, aucun rapport ne pourra être fait entre Harry et Orion vu que l'enfant Potter avait disparu depuis à peine un mois.

- Tu veux dire que tu es père ? Mais c'est fabuleux mon ami ! Dis m'en un peu plus sur cet enfant.

- Et bien ses parents son des cousins éloignés du côté de ma mère et ils sont morts dans la guerre. Je suis apparemment le seul jugé _apte _à m'en occuper, vu que beaucoup de Prince ont été reconnu comme travaillant au service du Lord, donc soit enfermés à Azkaban, soit déclarés inapte à élever des enfants de par leurs croyances.

- Oh je vois. Comment se nomme l'enfant ?

- Je l'ai adopté par lien du sang, donc je l'ai rebaptisé. Désormais il s'appelle Orion Prince Snape.

- Par lien du sang ? C'est assez rare.

- Mais légal. Ses parents biologiques sont morts, donc j'en ai tous les droits. Et de toute façon c'est moi qui l'élèvera, autant qu'il ait mon sang.

- Bien sûr. Tu es content de cette soudaine paternité ?

- Oui. Je l'aime déjà énormément.

- J'en suis ravi. Tes yeux brillent. Cet enfant te rend vraiment heureux.

Severus ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Albus le connaissait très bien, il savait son désir d'avoir une famille à lui.

- Maintenant je voudrais vous demander l'autorisation de revenir tous les soirs chez moi. Vous comprenez, je ne peux pas vivre à Poudlard avec un bébé.

- Evidemment je comprends. Et bien autorisation accorée, Severus.

Le serpentard en fut soulagé, même si il s'y était attendu. On ne sait jamais avec l'esprit tordu de Dumbledore.

- Merci beaucoup. Si vous pouviez aussi garder tout ceci secret pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas envie de faire la une de la gazette.

- Je m'arrangerai pour qu'ils vous laissent tranquille. Bon alors voulais-tu encore me parler d'autre chose ?

Aïe ! On y était ! Il allait devoir dire des choses désagréables à cet ami qui comptait pour lui. Mais il devait le faire. Premièrement pour protéger son fils, mais aussi parce que son attitude l'avait révolté. Sil n'avait pas connu Harry, il aurait réagi de la même manière.

- En fait oui. Vous savez que je vous ais toujours donné mon avis sans arrière pensée.

- En effet. C'est pour cela qu'il m'est précieux

- Je tiens à vous dire que je n'approuve absolument pas la séparation de jeune Potter et de sa famille. Pour moi c'est ignoble.

- Je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'avais agi de la sorte.

Ah, le vouvoiement était de retour. A partir de maintenant, Albus parlait au membre de l'Ordre et plus à l'ami. Bien, ça rendrait les choses plus faciles pour Severus.

- Peut être mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord.

- Severus venez en au fait.

- Votre attitude m'a révolté. Je ne pense pas que je vais continuer à vous compter parmi mes amis, Albus.

- Enfin Severus, c'est ridicule !

- Non ! Vous avez agi de manière horrible. Vous devriez avoir honte. Vous avez poussé des parents à abandonner leur enfant !

- Vous savez pourquoi je l'ai fait.

- Rien ne peut excuser un acte pareil !

Dumbledore eut un air peiné. Il avait appris à connaître Severus et appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie. La perte de cette amitié lui faisait mal au cœur mais il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa décision.

- Je suis désolé, mais il est hors de question de changer d'avis. De toute façon même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas rendre Harry à ses parents puisqu'il est toujours porté disparu.

- Ne dîtes pas cela comme si c'était de ma faute. J'ai fait le tour de tout le monde moldu et d'une grande partie du monde sorcier. Je vais encore chercher mais je doute de retrouver un jour cet enfant. Et encore une fois rien ne serait arrivé si vous l'aviez laissé avec sa famille.

- Très bien je suppose donc que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Je vous revois à la rentrée.

- Au revoir Albus.

Severus sortit sans un regard en arrière puis quitta Poudlard. La prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait il serait professeur.

*******Hp*******

_A suivre..._

* * *

Ça vous a plut ? Alors qu'est ce que vous en dîtes de la rébellion de Severus contre ce _cher_ Albus ?

Je sais que ce chapitre et court mais je n'ais pas eu le temps pour plus. J'essayerai de faire mieux avec les prochains.

Bon maintenant mauvaises nouvelles. Comme vous le savez c'est la rentrée, donc je vais désormais poster une fois par semaine, le weekend. Je sais que ça ne va pas vous changer puisque dernièrement c'était à peu près la même chose mais je voulais prévenir.

Bisous à tous.


End file.
